The Little Things In Between
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: 30 snippets. 30 glimpses. 30 oneshots. 30 instances that illustrate the small yet meaningful things in life. All friendships & pairings.
1. True Motive

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to rewrite Moments, because I hate it. It doesn't really showcase my writing skills, so I'm going to do any entirely different thing. On a sad note, I decided to put Guidance and All Year Around on the mental backburner until the review count changes. I have the chapter a quarter for both written but I stopped. It's going on the backburner. That's it. End of story. Reviews make me happy, yes? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. Just because I write fifty-nine stories about it, doesn't mean it's mine.**

* * *

**Timeframe: **After _Zoey's Balloon_; at night after _Macalana_ scene.

**Words: **530

**Couple(s): **no direct couple; Chase/Rebecca & Chase/Zoey undertones.

**Inspiration: **My curiosity that pondered a deeper aftermath/resolution than the entire school dancing the Macalana.

* * *

**The Little Things In Between**

**True Motive**

She wasn't evil or "a bucket of nuts".

Frankly, she felt quite rational and if the bucket reference was an insult, pertaining to her head, well she was actually proportionate. Rebecca enjoyed the dark because she felt it was the right time to hide and possibly think. Bringing her brown eyes ahead, she blinked the tears that were threatening to fall, and tried with everything within her to keep the _justified_ anger that was brewing.

"I'm sorry, Rebecca. I couldn't let you do it. I couldn't let you hurt Zoey that way," his voice sliced through the cover of night, reaching her ears. She looked up, brown meeting green before she turned away from him, sighing. It was frustrating, thinking it always came back to her. Rebecca didn't know how long she had been sitting on the fountain – one of the farthest on campus, but now she was accustomed to the stony feel of it. Just like she was accustomed to everyone around her thinking stealing a balloon containing a dark secret was a case of revenge directed.

Rebecca smiled sadly, however oxymoronic that sounded. That's what she wanted everyone to think.

She wanted everyone to think she had done it to hurt Zoey. Precious, good natured, perfect Zoey.

"And why do you think I did all of this to hurt her?" she questioned, with a quietness that almost stunned him. Chase's eyes shone with not so much irritation as it did confused. He sat on the same ledge.

"What are you talking about?"

She was talking about the heart that remained broken, even though she held her head up high.

"Maybe I didn't do it to hurt Zoey at all, even though she thinks I probably did," the brunette muttered the last part more to herself. She was broken, sure. But Rebecca was determined not to shatter. She wasn't going to break into so many pieces that she couldn't be put back together.

"Then who did you want to get back at?"

The word was so small, and contain of three letters, but it was so powerful. It almost left his bushy head, reeling.

Looking up at him with the brown eyes that sparkled with suppressed tears.

She couldn't hate this boy even if she wanted to.

Rebecca often wondered if there was ever a time where he could love her, but there wasn't and she wasn't going to hang on, and watch herself shatter. Rebecca's heart could be healed with time if it was broken. That's as far as she was willing to go.

Because reality was staring her in the face, and reality resounded with, _Chase. Loves. Zoey._

"You," she admitted, a clear, salty tear finally rolling down her left cheek, and darkened the stone under her. "I did everything – the blackmail, paying Firewire to steal her balloon – I did all of this to get back at you, but I'll leave you alone. You win, and I'm not going to hang on to something that doesn't exist."

Before Chase could say anything, Rebecca walked away, her heart doing the one thing she was trying to will it not to do.

Damn.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there's your moment, or in between scene. Chase didn't have a lot of dialogue because I wanted to focus on Rebecca. I wanted to focus more on the motive she had, since most people just thought she was being evil. But this piece, I hope, went deeper than the surface. Review Guidance and All Year Round…please! Or I'm putting it on the backburner, and I'm going to take really long o update. I know this makes me look a review whore, but I just like feedback, which I haven't been enough of in this section. **

**Review,**

**-Erika **


	2. Swing In Silence

**A/N: Wow, so I liked the feedback I got from this, considering I wrote about Rebecca, and many people have different opinions on her, but I like the feedback I got. It was really encouraging. I'm going to write another missing scene. I have so many of these in my head, and this is the one I want to write. So, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

**Timeframe: **during _Zoey's Balloon_; before the scene with the outdoor psychology class in which the students are about to set their innermost secrets free with different coloured balloons.

**Words: **313

**Couple(s): **none

**Inspiration: **Watching this episode a while back, I came to realized that Logan was in the episode, but he had no speaking lines. Being the overanalytical person that I am, the wheels in my overproductive brain started turning and this was the result.

* * *

**The Little Things In Between**

**Swing In Silence**

Logan Reese found four particular things quite aggravating in life – anything medical-sounding, a bad hair day, loosing his ability to speak for a week and broccoli.

And he experienced two of four things because frankly, his hair and everything about him screamed awesome. Broccoli was a vegetable that had to be outlawed, and soon. His only method of communication consisted of a small, white dry erase board and a marker. On the first day after having his tonsils removed, he actually felt weird having to write his thoughts and feelings down.

But on the second day, Stacy Dillsen's advances helped him realize that scrawling down things like, "No!" and "Go Away!" came naturally to him. And then writing everything down didn't seem like such as drag anymore.

There was only that one time where Michael called him Mime Boy, and the dry erase board was being launched at the back of his head. Logan actually enjoyed that.

So Logan could have been grateful to Stacy because of her incessant advances.

Possibly. Maybe. A tad.

Finally relieved from the voice of Mrs. Bromwell and the ramblings of the importance of the periodic table, he was finally to be outside, taking in fresh air, doing something that really made him really happy.

Not even making out with Dianne – or Deanna, whatever – could top this.

Lining up his golf clubs, Logan brought back his club and followed through with a hard swing. In the process, little green blades of grass were uprooted and the little golf ball soared, landing with a distant thump.

He couldn't yell "Four!" but he simply did have the ability or time.

Logan didn't exactly ask anyone to stand in the aerial path of his flying golfballs.

Eh, whatever, he dismissed with a nonchalant shrug.

Logan dropped another golfball, preparing for another swing.

* * *

**A/N: I'm just in a "whatever" mood about this piece. If you're still confused about this piece, PM me. But that "thump" I wrote about was Stacy being hit by Logan's flying golfballs. There's a scene in which Logan is golfing. Watch the episode to verify. I just wrote this as my interpretation of how he came up tthat moment. He was basically golfing ****to take his mind off of his tonsil removal. A friend of mine had her tonsils removed, and she went through not being allowed to talk, so I went on that experience. Review while I sort out the riff Letters To You and I have gotten into. I'm having a bit of trouble on the last chapter. On a side note, I'm planning the next chapter of Guidance. I'm fleshing it out – the actual prom/dinner chapter. **

**Review, please and thank you. **

**-Erika**


	3. Coffee

**A/N: Okay, so I've kind of neglected this story. I'm sorry for that. I have all of these moments swirling in my head, but I have a need to get these little snippets out of my head. So, this was inspired by a part of Miss PCA. There was a reviewer that told me never to do a Chase/Lola scene and that it was the worst couple ever – well, ha. I'm doing it! Don't knock it until you've tried it. I'll write whatever I want. And Chola did become canon even if it was just for a day! So ha!**

**With that said, here's the third piece of **_**The Little Moments In Between**_**. These onesots are unrelated. I just wanted to get that clear.**

**Disclaimer: I don't under any circumstances own this show. But I don't mind owning Chris Massey – but I do think that the real life couple of Chris/Lisa Tucker would be cute-ish. **

* * *

**Timeframe: **At the end of _Miss PCA_, where Chase and Quinn leave the drama to get coffee with each other.

**Words: **606

**Couple(s): **no direct couples; Quinn/Chase undertones of sorts. Depends which angle.

**Inspiration: **This is spawned from watching the episode over, and intrigued their mutual views on beauty pageants and then getting coffee, the wheels in my brain turned all night, and wouldn't cease until I wrote this 'moment'.

* * *

**The Little Things In Between**

**Coffee**

Over a javaccino, Chase Matthews learned several things about the brunette genius that was walking on campus with him. PCA had been hit pageant fever, and they left not really concerned with the pageant that had blown up in his roommate's face in the form of a two-on-one mud assault.

Gloating was in order here. It was the only right thing to do.

He learned that he and Quinn were artists, but of different things. She built all of the Quinnventions with the potential to blow up, stun and even cause loss of consciousness. He's an artist of sorts, if one were to count writing and arranging the music for the musical, since last year.

He felt unworthy to compare himself to Shakespeare even though others did.

Quinn and Chase were different, but they were similar because they would never conform into what society described as the 'perfect mold'.

"It's kind of sad how every girl…" he started, and directed his gaze towards Quinn, noticing her colorful wardrobe, as she took a careful sip of the beverage in the portable cup. "…well, _almost _every girl on campus wanted Logan to pick her as the prettiest girl."

"I agree. I can't walk around in heels and a dress for someone else. Besides, I have my eye on a prize that'll be more worth it than a magazine cover. I'm looking towards a Nobel Peace Award."

"You'll win it," Chase assured, making Quinn smile, and then playfully warned her. "As long as you don't go mad and use your brains for evil."

"I'd never do that, Chase. I took an oath not to…" she confirmed, truthfully. He noticed her eyes light up, and he almost wanted to flinch because that meant she was happy. And when she was happy, it usually meant that there was a newly made Quinnvention spawned from her eccentric brain. "Since there's no one but me and you, wanna check my newest Quinnvention? It's called the Dream Stimulator – a helmet that'll connect to a giant monitor and it'll show what someone's subconscious is while asleep with the help of brainwaves."

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?"

Quinn's face looked thoughtful before answering, "Yeah. To a certain degree, but I was curious and I finished it two nights ago. And Zoey and Lola went pageant crazy, so…"

Quinn went on to explain that there were airborne high heels and melon, specifically honey dew.

"Ouch, poor melon. And poor Stacy…"

"I know. I'm just glad it'll be over, but in the meantime, you're coming with me."

Chase laughed nervously, "Did I have a choice?"

"Probably not."

"I also feel the need to duck and cover, Quinn."

Quinn laughed genuinely at Chase's humour because unlike Michael, he didn't have to try to be funny, but she loved Michael and his friendship regardless. Smiling a small smile, Quinn grabbed his wrist, and led her friend off to her dorm to behold her latest Quinnvention.

"Come with me, and I'll buy you another javaccino," the brunette bribed, with a bright smile, hand on his wrist. He noted that Quinn had soft hands.

"You have a deal," he complied, allowing himself to be led away.

Quinn liked Chase, and his humour. He wouldn't be the same without his lack of rhythm, and his bushy hair.

He allowed himself to be led away, because he was happy with learning about Quinn, and her differences. She went deeper than the 'freaky science girl', but he respected that she embraced her differences and quirks.

Besides, there was coffee involved, but he was by no means an addict.

* * *

**A/N: And there's the third drabble. I updated Guidance, so review that, and there will be another drabble which will be Michael-centric. Anyway, review. I'm happier about this piece than the last one I wrote. **

**Review. **

**-Erika**


	4. Stupid Writings

**A/N: I was writing this once before, and I didn't like it, so I'm doing it over. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Say it with me: Erika. It clearly doesn't sound like Dan. **

* * *

**Timeframe: **about three days after _Wrestling_.

**Words: **544

**Couple(s):** small Zoey/Logan; Chase/Zoey undertones

**Inspiration: **The end of the episode spawned another "what if?" like scenario. On top of that, I'm partly glad the show's over because it caused me to explore with the numerous pairings that could've happened. I'm just trying my hand at one of them – Zogan. I might even consider myself a small, very small, shipper. We'll see what happens…

* * *

**The Little Things In Between**

**Stupid Writings**

I think this writing thing is stupid.

Stupid just like the idiots that actually wash their hair with lather, rinse, repeat. You don't do that!

That's why hair is just amazingly awesome, just like the rest of me.

But I'm super-pissed, and it's not because I'm stuck in this infirmary, with bruises on my hot, movie star face and my leg's in a freaking cast. I'm mad because had not a girl joined the wrestling team, and try to prove she could fight in the place, I would have to step in.

Yeah, that's right. I went there, Zoey! It's your fault.

"Oooh, I'm Zoey. And I use logic!"

Yeah, well, where was the logic in joining wrestling? It was stupid of you to do that, but…

(I'll hate myself for thinking this, because anyone find out the real reason I defended you, my reputation will be shot, and do I want an angry Chase? No. I can totally take him, but he has a good arm and I guess, his arm isn't too bad. Shoes are a deadly weapon, though when he uses 'em.)

…Javers was way too rough on you, and I was front and center when he basically plowed through you.

He didn't plow through me, okay? Let's get the facts straight.

He just…bruised me a bit.

My dad didn't teach me very much, but he did teach me that hitting a girl was NEVER cool.

Obviously, you're a girl and we obviously can't get along, I felt the need to defend you. I've never felt that messed about anything, and I found the reason why I followed Javers into the parking lot. I saw Chase carry you away. I was mad because I wanted to do it.

He likes you, and you don't know. You don't know because he can't grow balls big enough to tell you.

(Oh, sorry. He LOVES you.)

I'm in pain. I want my sarcasm. And my hair mousse. I really want that. Glad we understand.

I went after Javers, even he probably takes steroids because it was sort of a shot at Chase. Would he be able to defend you to some crazed wrestler dude? Uh, no. I envy him, and frankly, I'm Logan Reese, and I'm not supposed to envy anyone, so I'm angry at you for screwing up that balance!

You're sleeping now, and that's the only time, we get along.

(Except for the one time you thought I was "sweet" for defending you, and risking my perfectly carved face)

But you're obviously going to wake up.

I'll say something along the lines of making out with you. I'm not kidding though, and I'm not being an ass about it.

I really do want to make out with you. And spend time with you. The TV thing was sorta cool, until you shot it down to hell because you just have to vouch for…Chase.

Did I mention it totally blows that I'm jealous of the same guy who is scared of Elmo?

So, that's your fault too.

You can't know yet.

Writing is so stupid, so I'm tearing this paper up now. And I'll plaster that smirk on my face when you start to wake up.

* * *

**A/N: I updated. You review. Guidance is now updated. The same applies to that story too. I think this piece sucks, but whatever. I have a Dustin/Zoey moment planned next, because no one ever writes about Dustin and it bothers me. This section needs saving. No joke.**

**-Erika**


	5. The Plunge

**A/N: This is probably the only project I can update since I'm starting to feel what university really feels like. It's starting to be overwhelming, but I'll live through it. Not to worry, though. I will always be scribbling down new chapters for my stories every so often in a notebook specified for my stories. So, I haven't left you guys. Anyway, here's another drabble. I promised the Dustin one, but after watching Surprise, this drabble is an itch I desperately need to scratch. I also have my second Chola oneshot in the works, so look out for that. Yes, Choey lovers, let me have it. **

**This is dedicated to Ariana (Underneath All Elsewhere), and Julie (Violet-Shadow) for helping me see beyond the "evil Rebecca" surface. You've converted me, big time!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. 'Kay? 'Kay.**

* * *

**Timeframe: **summer vacation; between _Spring Break Up_ and _Surprise_.

**Words: **914

**Couple(s): **Chase/Rebecca; with Chase/Zoey undertones.

**Inspiration: **Without the Choey cover, I was watching _Surprise_, and strangely found the pairing of Chase/Rebecca sort of cute. You know, the part where they're walking through campus together in the beginning. I literally went, "Aww…" and my mother gawked at me before shaking her head at me, and exiting. Ha, fun fact for you guys. Yeah, so this is my reasoning behind this drabble. Listening to Celine's Dion's, Taking Chances. It's from a female point of view, but it works well enough in this situation.

* * *

**The Little Things In Between**

**The Plunge**

It had started with a simple instruction to go on an outing with the daughter of her co-worker.

Still Chase Matthews pondered every available moment what the hell had transpired during Spring Break. Was he just destined to fail when the matterof Zoey Brooks came into question? That was just it. Failure wasn't supposed to happen. After all, he loved her. He was _in love_ with her. Standing in the lounge, as he and his friends had their thirty minutes of fame, he listened to that Michael-sounding conscience and typed the one thing he could never tell her because their friendship was just too much to risk. Sometimes, he felt like he would beat Quinn to the punch by making himself explode instead.

Chase knew he would self-destruct. He just wondered when.

He typed the words he would never be able to vocalize. And pressing send, Chase waited for the familiar, shrill ring of her Tekmate telling her she had received a new message, and the cue for Chase to go find a shovel to dig himself a hole to encase himself in.

But squinting closer to the waistband, he never caught sight of the pink Tekmate.

His reaction was one of paradoxical proportions.

Another chance tell her how he really felt had been plunged and sent to a shallow watery grave.

"Sweetie, you're going to have to get out of the house or you'll end up a hermit. Besides, Rebecca's a nice girl and I'm sure you'll get to know her well enough," his mother instructed. Not getting a response, she sighed, her eyes serious and her voice stern. "Chase, lay on the charm I know you were raised with or I'll cook tonight."

Ah, so she acknowledged two things: a) that her cooking was in fact, a crime and b) it was on purpose. Chase sat up, remembering to write that down somewhere for future reference.

"Fine, I'll go," he agreed, plastering on a smile to assure his mother that nothing was wrong, but he was a terrible liar, so as soon as his mother was out of sight, he let his smile fall, and sighed, allowing gravity to pull him down to his bed where his thought processes had become one ugly cycle.

It had begun with a simple request to meet up with Rebecca.

It had snowballed into noticing how pretty the brunette was, and her smile was quite bright, and her laughter pretty contagious.

Soon, he was texting her. Calling her. Instant messaging her, and just bent on getting to know her.

Three weeks later, it had occurred to Chase that he hadn't spoken or thought about Zoey. But strangely enough, he was aware and okay with that.

Walking Rebecca home from another dinner date, she shivered slightly from the evening Boston weather because of the sharp wind brushing against her bare arms. Taking off his dinner jacket, he handed it to her.

"Here, take it."

"Chase, I couldn't. Then you'll be cold."

"Come on, take it," he insisted. "I'll be okay. Besides, I'm the gentleman, remember?"

"That's definitely true," Rebecca replied, eyes sparkling, accompanied by a small laugh. Smiling gratefully, she took the jacket that was a size too big and she slipped her arms through it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Having you freeze wasn't on my agenda anyways."

The two teenagers shared a laugh that subsided when they were now standing on the porch of her moderately-sized house. There was just the sound of crickets beginning their nightly song, and Rebecca gave Chase a small, coy smile, tucking her lock of her long brown hair behind her ear.

"So, I guess this is my stop," Rebecca said, and locked eyes with Chase. "I had a great time with you tonight."

"Me too."

And that was that truth. He really had fun with her.

Noticing the distance between them diminishing, Rebecca leaned in, pressing her lips to his. He didn't how to react. It was something he had never experienced before, something new and different. It was something that made his heart pound a little louder. Here he was, pining after a girl who didn't see he really loved her, and here he was, kissing another girl under the soft illumination of her porch light.

Rebecca was a deep, insightful person, who made him laugh, with an optimism that was too easy to get caught up in. They liked almost the same things, and she wasn't that difficult to decipher. He genuinely had fun with her, and he wasn't using going out with Rebecca as a ploy to escape his mother's cooking, even though his father and younger sister had to take the culinary hit.

He decided he had stayed in the shallow end for too long, and plunged into the deep end.

Chase dived in with both feet, and placed his hands on her waist, kissing her back.

Pulling away when the need for air became evident, they parted, sharing smiles and red cheeks.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Chase suggested with a smile, as she slipped his jacket off her, and handed it to him.

"Tomorrow sounds good to me," she responded, with a playfully flirty smile and a wink, before she pressed her lips to his cheek. "Goodnight, Chase."

"G'night, Becca."

Chase let out a long sigh, as soon as he heard the front door click closed.

He had taken the plunge with Rebecca, and he turned around, whistling a happy tune all the way home.

* * *

**A/N: That was actually fun to write. I'm actually going to head out to my last lecture of the day, so review, please? It was fun to step out of my comfort zone. Gotta run to my last lecture, and then I'm off school tomorrow! Bad news, those stupid dang readings…**

**The joys of post-secondary education. Fun, yes?**

**-Erika**


	6. Notes

**A/N: This is officially "snippet" numero six! Forty-four of these go. Wish me luck. Oh, and I'm putting together the ninth chapter of Guidance and have a Chola oneshot planned, and another Quogan one too. Check it out. It's on my profile. **

* * *

**Timeframe: **Between_ Walk-A-Thon _and _Vince Is Back_; in afternoon fourth period English class.

**Words:** 529

**Couple(s): **Logan/Lisa friendship; mention of Quinn/Logan & Michael/Lisa.

**Inspiration: **This came about after reading a rather cute Quogan story called, _I Hate You More_ by smileybubbles08. This story has little feedback, so I recommend it as a good read. I will soon be reading and reviewing as well. It also irks me that NO ONE knew about the Quogan relationship, but when Zoey and Logan are off tutoring, everyone automatically assumes they're dating. Yeah, that doesn't sit too well with me at all. I figured if anyone were to actually find out, it would be Michael's girlfriend, Lisa. It's funny since Michael laughed at the thought. So, there is my logic.

* * *

**The Little Things In Between**

**Notes**

**Lisa, we gotta talk. **

We're actually writing. And uhm…now?

**A) Mr. Bailey annoys me, B) I don't care, and C) I actually like you. You're cool.**

We're going to get in trouble. And thanks :)

**Oh, come on. I'm practically best buds with Mrs. Chalmers, the secretary. Even you're not that innocent.**

LOL. Are you implying that I have a dark side?

**Yeah.**

-sigh- Okay, what's up?

**So, remember the night you found out about…you know.**

Yeah. Pretty hard to forget something like that. I don't know why I decided to take the shortcut towards the English buildings from choir practice. But yeah, it caught me off guard. Not that I have a problem with it, but wow…

**Now you know. You can't tell. I have a reputation to keep. **

But if you're happy with Quinn, it shouldn't matter. Hello, Michael puked on my shoes which were new by the way.

**Yeah, I was there. Gross. **

And I see past the puke and love him anyway.

**I mean, of course I'm happy with her. And we have fun, and she just…gets me. But I'm not ready to deal with happens when it's in the open. And neither is she. I hate when she's sad or anything…but yeah, you get the idea. **

Oh, wow. I'm impressed. You're putting Quinn's feelings before yours ;)

**Uh, thanks…**

But wow, you and Quinn.

**Yeah, me and Quinn. But don't tell. We tried finding out whether Michael knew or not because we thought he probably saw us together. **

I know. He came by because I had his history notes ready for him. Something about how you and Quinn were 'dating'. At least that's what I got between laughter. He was tearing up.

**Jerk. **

Speak for yourself, Logan. Just putting it out there.

**Pfft, innocent my ass. That was cold, Perkins. **

Not bad for someone who's so saintly, huh?

**Girls…**

Guys are just as bad. I'll sing a whole song about it just to prove my point.

**And I'll walk a runway to prove mine. **

Ha. You're silly. But you can trust me. Your secret's safe with me. It's not mine to tell anyway.

**Lisa?**

Yeah.

**Thanks. I owe you. **

…

**Lisa.**

Yes. Class is almost over. And I think he's caught on. I think.

**But I want to ask something else.**

Okay. I'm gonna have to innocently smile. And nod like I'm actually writing what he says.

**Nice ;)**

Yeah, so what is it?

**Can I borrow your notes?**

I'm not being rude or anything, but since when do you actually care about school? Usually, you're shooting spitballs at the back of his head.

**Yeah. I'll still do all that stuff, because it keeps me awake, but I need your notes. **

Why?

**Quinn said she wouldn't make out with me if I failed :(**

Oh, Logan. Sure. I'll drop them off later at your dorm after dance practice.

**Awesome.**

Okay, NOW you owe me :P Lol.

…

You're a good guy. You know that?

**Eh, it depends on the day. But don't tell people that either. I'm Logan Reese. I don't do soft, and nice. Quinn's a different story.**

Okay. I'll keep that in mind :)

**

* * *

****A/N: Okay, there's your moment. I rewrote this four times before getting it right. So I hope I kept them in character well enough. Review this and any other stuff of me that you happen to stumble on. **

**Okay, now my lecture has started, and my allegries have started up. Nice. **

**-Erika**


	7. Journal

**A/N: Here's moment number seven, the Dustin one I've been promising. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I'm still waiting for that phone from Dan Schneider telling me that I've won the rights to the show and we can start writing/filming season five. **

* * *

**Timeframe: **after Goodbye Zoey, and before Trading Places; Chase hasn't left for England yet.

**Words: **639

**Couple(s):** no direct couples; mention of Chase/Zoey.

**Inspiration:** Because Dustin's thoughts on Zoey leaving weren't explored deep enough, which I think was a stupid move. Dustin is the brother of the star character, but apparently they've forgotten that. No one ever writes about Dustin anyway. Yeah, I'm so breaking the mold here.

* * *

**The Little Things In Between**

**Journal**

**i.**

I can't believe I'm finally writing in this thing. My sister left today for London, and I miss her already.

My parents promised to call when they land. Zoey gave me this for my thirteen birthday, and I guess I'm writing in this because it was from her.

At least she's not here to tell me not to drink coffee and get a caffeine buzz.

It's all good. I'll eat all of the bing bongs I want, and she can't say anything because she's not here.

I learned my lesson after eating ten of those things. They don't taste as good when my stomach is killing me, and I don't have a big sister to scold me anymore. I'm thirteen now, but I think I'm just used to it – the scolding, but I've never tell her directly. I don't want her kicking it into overdrive.

And not hearing it makes the stomach ache worst. Stupid knot.

Yeah. I miss Zoey, and I'm tired.

Night. It's 9:59 pm, and I promised I'd be in bed before ten.

**ii. **

I broke up with Katie Velasquez today.

And she poured her lemonade on me. So, I smell all lemony.

I'm only thirteen. I'd rather be all lemony than tied down to a girl who was so clingy, and jealous when other girls came to me for something as simple as a question about the homework.

I'm a free man – I'm starting to see armpit hair, I think – so I'm gonna it and run.

"As soon as a girl brings up stuff like commitment and love, dump her and run. You'll probably get hurt, but just run, kid. Do what Forrest Gump, and run!"

Logan taught me that.

"I'm a girl, but don't say you love a girl unless you know it's going to last a very long time…and I have a talk with her, just to see that she's serious."

Zoey told me that and then smiled, ruffling my hair. I hate that – when anyone else but Zoey does it.

I miss my sister. Can you tell?

I'd better shower to get the lemon smell off, before Jack thinks I've lost my mind.

I'll write more later.

**iii. **

I can't be mad at Chase.

I want to because it'll make more sense if I am. I mean, he could've told Zoey to stay and he just let her go. So, it'll make more sense. And I think people just expect me to be the angriest because I'm her brother. I'm not angry, but I'm frustrated.

But I look up to Chase like a big brother, in a way, so I can't.

He's just a pretty good job of beating himself about the fact that the girl he loves my sister. Well, he's in love with my sister. Come on, everyone knows. I'm young. Not stupid. Caffeine doesn't make you stupid, just really jittery and wide awake.

I know deep down Zoey likes him too. I know she does, because I know her more than anyone else.

Oh, what am I saying? She _does_ like him.

I'm going to hang out with Chase later just because. We'll be guys and just chill.

But him loving my sister? I'm not even going there.

I know the whole thing with Chase and Zoey, but I choose to butt out.

It's probably the only thing because I've got my own problems to deal with. David just walked in, and I don't want to hear any questions about why I write in this all the time.

I don't know myself.

But I do know that I'm counting down the days until Zoey comes back.

That means I have a lot of caffeine to drink, and a lot of bing bongs to eat, but it'll worth it when she comes back.

* * *

**A/N: And it's finished. I hope I got Dustin well enough. I wanted him to true to his character but a little bit more mature. So there's my take on it. I wrote a Chola oneshot called The Four Seasons. I have a moment planned from the early season one, Pilot, to be specific. No one reads DL that much, but I just write as they came so that's what I'm leaning towards as the eighth one. **

**Fanfiction has accepted my request for character filters so the section now has them so that readers can read about the characters and couples THEY want. So, I'm happy I was able to get that. The section needed that. **

**Anyway, I'm off to shower, find a snack and read The Host – AWESOME. BOOK. EVER. **

**Reviews would be nice to see in my inbox.**

**-Erika **


	8. Scientific Method

**A/N: Hello. There's really nothing for me to say besides the fact I just finished reading The Host, and it was the awesomest book I've read in a while. Here's the next scene of The Little Things In Between.**

**Disclaimer: I'm still waiting for that call from Dan Schneider. **

* * *

**Timeframe: **after _The Radio_; about a week after the episode.

**Words: **1,156

**Couple(s): **a delicate balance between Quinn/Mark and Quinn/Logan

**Inspiration: **Because the fact that Quinn couldn't answer Mark's question about the kiss made me grin widely. And Quinn and Logan siding with each other and then high fiving? Oh, yeah. I was deliriously happy. Maybe the writers meant it to be nothing, but it made the wheels in my brain start to turn. Thus, this piece was born. I will appropriately use The Scientific Method because Quinn is a scientist.

* * *

**The Little Things In Between**

**Scientific Method**

**1:** **Ask a question**

Can the idea of Logan – the poorly mannered and quite shallow cretin – and her sharing the ideal prospective on something as trivial as a radio, be plausible? Can something like that be even morally correct, because it sure can't be scientific correct?

Does something such as a spontaneous, unplanned congratulatory high five, and a loose hug outweigh a kiss that is expected but…empty?

Everything is so complex and confusing, but Quinn Pensky will uncover the truth.

**2: Generate a hypothesis**

Mark is her sweet boyfriend, and Logan is an acquaintance she happens to associate with.

Mark loves her. Logan manages to sour the mood of everyone around her, so the dislike she has for him is justified. He laughs at her, makes fun of her.

Quinn's come to understand he is just an insecure person who makes a shield behind his father's wealth.

"You know something, Logan?" Quinn says, her voice laced with anger, and her eyes flash dangerously behind her glasses. Logan almost flinches but he will stand his ground. Crossing his toned arms, he quirks an eyebrow as if telling her to go on. "I almost pity you."

He snorts. He's Logan Reese, and the person with said name doesn't fit under the pitying definition.

"Yeah, and why's that?"

"Because of your insecurities," she says, stepping dangerously close to him. And then she briskly walks away, brushing by him. Quinn is left with a gnawing feeling in her stomach and a slowly bubbling anger in her chest.

Mark never makes her feel angry, or any negative emotions.

Logan knows how to rattle her and make feel all of these emotions regardless of the fact that he's an attractive guy. Not that she's taking note, because she's not. Quinn is happy with Mark, attractive in his own right. She's tired. That's why she can't confirm the status of her kiss with him.

Quinn is just tired and no more.

But in the name of science, sometimes she'll have to do things, she never usually does.

Yes, a kiss comparison seems fit.

Mark's kiss is actually what she expected and more and Logan's kiss will not be.

That's a plausible hypothesis.

**3: Conduct experiment**

"I need you to kiss me," she blurts out, with Chase and Michael out, and the dorm's door closed so no one actually knows because she can't handle something like that. It's not cheating, but her curiosity won't be satisfied.

The dorm's sole occupant looks at her before laughing, "What? You want _me_ to _kiss_ you?"

"Oh, trust me, I'm not amused about this circumstance either, okay?" she huffs, shooting a glare his way, and then goes on to explain. "But I'm conducting an experiment and this kiss is important. I only have one condition."

"Which is?" Logan questions, looking quizzically at the brunette in front of him. He rolls his eyes. "I thought you were happy with your boyfriend anyway. If you were happy, we wouldn't be cheating on him with me. But that's not a surprise."

"I am! Very, thank you very much. It doesn't count as cheating if for science."

"I bet he doesn't even know you're here."

"No one can know. And why do you care?" she questions, snapping. He looks away, shrugging.

"I don't care about your love life, or whatever's left of it, Pensky."

"Anyway, this is my condition: that you deny this ever happened, and you can go back to irritating everyone around you like usual. This kiss between never happen, agreed?"

"Yeah, I'll agree with you there," Logan answers, nodding. "Besides, I don't think I want to cause social murder for myself."

"Let's just get this over with," she instructs, voice brisk as she closes her eyes and sighs before it's okay to do it. "Ready?"

"Just as long as I can go tan later."

Everything moving slowly for her, as Logan places his hands securely around on the sides of her waist. She's putting her arms around his neck, and feels his breath grazing her when he leans in. Quinn is just doing it for science. Mark will understand someday because she can't tell anyone of the action she's about to commit.

His lips are remarkably soft when they make contact with hers. Her eyes flutter shut, tuning everything around her out when her lips are moving in harmony with hers. Logan places his hand to cup her cheek, even though he knows it's way too freaking weird for this to happen.

She gasps, the kiss going to new heights when she experiences the sensation of her tongue being stroked by Logan's.

And she's allowing it. She's _contributing_ to it.

Quinn's only doing this for experimental purposes, and that makes her part away.

The little hairs on the back of her neck stand at attention, and suddenly it's all awkward.

So awkward they can't even banter properly and Quinn finds it a chore to catch her breath.

"Okay, now this never happened," she says, trying to get the seriousness back in her voice. "I didn't even enjoy it anyway."

"Oh, uhm…" Logan stutters, and then picks himself so quickly, even though in the back of mind he's wondering where the hell Quinn learned to kiss like that, and roll her tongue –

It doesn't matter because it was the worst kiss ever, and he's had a lot of them, so he would know.

"Whatever, I didn't even enjoy it either."

"I'm glad we establish that I can't stand you, then," Quinn quips, walking away in the direction in Fulton Hall, ignoring the heart in her chest that beats so heart and so loud.

Mark's kiss never achieves this result, but it doesn't matter.

Because she _hates_ Logan's kiss and will never speak of it again.

**4: Record results**

Quinn can only think of the kiss she's swears she will never think about in one word.

Result: gooosebumps that refuse to go away, a sense of guilt that manifest itself when seeing Mark, a heart that increases its rate at the mere thought of forbidden course of action taken, and a kiss that is… invigoratingly wonderful.

She's not happy with that result at all no matter how true it may be.

**5: Draw conclusion**

Quinn concludes that denial is the best remedy right now.

Even though, she kisses him, they still fight heatedly more than ever. But she's happy with Mark and will continue to be the devoted girlfriend.

Her hypothesis was wrong, but she will deal with it when she's ready.

"Hey baby, I brought you a bag of corn nuts," she tells her boyfriend when she sees him. Mark looks at her, accepting the bag.

"Thank you," he replies, in that monotone voice Quinn has to learn to accept even though that accursed kiss plays in the psyche on loop.

Quinn plasters a smile.

The Scientific Method can't be wrong. It can't.

* * *

**A/N: And it's done. Yes, love me. This is my favourite piece to write because I like to think that that's what happened. Actually this is my favourite story to write. Thank you, Mr. Schneider for allowing me to fill in your gaps. Ha. Review, please. Guidance is updated, so please please review. I'll love you forever, if you do. Review this piece while I go find something to eat, and then go do my readings for tomorrow. There's a new poll out on my profile, so vote to see if oneshot you want to see up first. I'd appreciate it. I hope everything was in character enough. **

**Once again, REVIEW!**

**Thank you. **

**-Erika **


	9. Popcorn & Blix

**A/N: Here's another moment that pretty much struck me. I saw an Alexa Nikolas video, and it pretty much made me ponder about her character, Nicole. So I'm writing about her for the first time in a while.**

* * *

**Timeline: **summer vacation in Kansas; before _Surprise_.

**Words: **821

**Couple(s):** none

**Inspiration:** Everyone forgot about Nicole (myself, included), and this is sort of my tribute to her. And the reason, she was diagnosed with OMGD wasn't really explored. I also want to get the hang of writing the character of Nicole again. I watched a lot Season One episodes on YouTube so I could "hear" her voice in my head. It's creepy but strangely, it works for me that way.

* * *

**The Little Things In Between**

**Popcorn & Blix**

Boys were an important aspect in her life.

Sniffling, Nicole Bristow felt sadder than when the shoe store ran out of those pink flowered sandals, she'd had her eye on for a while, and possibly the extremely cute guy at the cashier with the green eyes, a smile that she just had to return a flirty one of her own accompanied with a flip of her prized brunette tresses.

Seriously.

Her hair was everything to her, or one of the things that mattered. Her number one thing was the periwinkle off-the-shoulder top with the silver sequins. But if anything were to happen to her hair, Nicole was sure she'd cry endlessly, and not "cry herself dry" again.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I know you'd love to go back to PCA this year," Melanie Bristow replied, a faint and small breath escaping her lips, when she gazed at her only child. With wet toes, Nicole looked up from painting her toes with a fuchsia like colour and she looked at her mother nervously.

"But I _am_ going back this year. To room with Zoey and Lola again," Nicole replied, and then brightly smiled, excitement sparkling in her eyes. "Oh my God, you wouldn't believe the new mini I got at the mall last week, and I really, really wanna show it off. I'm working out the tops that would go really well with it – "

"Nicole," the single mother said, somewhat sternly and then softened when Nicole was slightly startled. She hadn't done anything wrong. Nicole was sure of that. If coordinating a black top with the wrong accessories counted, then she was extremely sorry for that. " – your grades for the semester aren't that great, and I'm worried about you."

"Why? My toes look amazing. I can almost see my reflection in them!"

Melanie laughed at Nicole's bubbly nature before sighing, "Do you remember when we visited Dr. Garner a while ago and she talked with you?"

The brunette nodded.

Nicole admired her choice of overlapping black and white so boldly. Even _she_ wasn't that extreme.

"So, what's up?"

"Dr. Garner called me, and I'm sorry but she diagnosed you with OMGD – Obsessive Male Gender Disorder, and frankly I agree with her. She suggested that I try a new change of pace for you, a new environment, so I've enrolled you in the St. Anne Academy for Girls. You start your sophomore year there, and you'll be closer to home."

And that's how Nicole ended up, crying, tears falling from her face harder and faster than ever.

What in the name of Jimmy Choo was OMGD anyway? It was stupid. Everything was stupid.

Nicole belonged at PCA not at some all-girls where their wardrobe consisted of cotton knee-high socks and a school uniform that had plaid in it. Nicole hated seeing plaid, and now she'd have to wear it. PCA was her home away from home. It wasn't fair, and she knew there was one person she could tell about the sudden turn of events.

Suckish wasn't even sufficient enough to describe how she felt, despite her mother saying it was the "opportunity of a lifetime" and she'd "meet new people".

Nicole didn't want to meet new people. She wanted to go back to things that were familiar to her in California. Nicole wanted to stare (with possible eye-to-eye flirting) at the shirtless California boys who worked out, and practiced sports across from her dorm window, rather than waste time and effort on the "gross, dopey Kansas boys,".

It really wasn't fair to be punished like this.

The day after, she called Zoey and let her know what had happened. She wanted to hold on telling her best friend about that the OMGD thing, until she made a phone call to Dr. Garner and found out what it really was.

"Oh my God, seriously? You're not coming back to PCA?"

"No!" Nicole cried, sniffling quietly again. She pouted, watching her mother's van out of their driveway. "It's suckish! Suckish…and…"

"Nic! Calm down. I'll let everyone know, but I'll miss you. We all will…"

"Yeah," she replied, sadly, her eyes landing on the black mini she was so pumped to wear. It was staring at her in the face, and she had to do something about it. Clutching the phone to her ear, she sighed sadly, listening to Zoey's voice before it was her turn to utter a not-so-cheerful goodbye. "Bye Zoey."

"Bye Nicole..."

And then all she got was a dial-tone before she hung up.

Nicole Bristow, with a sigh of resolution and ever-lingering sadness, grabbed the hanger that held that prized article of clothing and pushed everything, putting it in the back of her wide closet since she would never wear that skirt again.

At least not to PCA ever again.

After all, there was unpopped popcorn and bottles of Blix waiting for her downstairs.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, it's 1:30AM. I only got three reviews for the last moment which ahs like kicked my motivation to write anything. Especially since I dished out of the longest chapters ever, and there's no response. But whatever. I also write for myself, and if I don't feel like it and I just won't do it. Thanks to those that do review and leave me your honest feedback. It means a lot to me. To those lingering, well, it only takes three seconds to writing "update" but if that's too much then that's cool too. **

**The popcorn and blix idea came to me when I was watching Season Two. Broadcast Views. It's the plotline where Lola and Quinn hypnotize her so she's not distracted. Feel free to correct me if I'mwrong.**

**I've made up my mind, and will painfully slow down the epilogue to Guidance even though it's mapped out in my head and I've about a quarter of it finished. **

**I'm off to bed. Reviews would be nice since I'm trying to get into the swing of writing Nicole. As mentioned, I haven't done her in a while.**

**-Erika**


	10. Brilliant

**A/N: Here's the tenth 'scene' of The Little Things In Between. Forty more to go, everybody! **

**Disclaimer: Oh, darn. Dan still hasn't given me the rights to the show. **

* * *

**Timeframe: **during _Paige At PCA_; after the scene where Michael neglects his psychology project with Chase and Logan to be with Lisa.

**Words: **735

**Couple(s): **none; very slight mention of Michael/Lisa.

**Inspiration: **Because I wanted to focus on the Chase/Logan dynamic. They have such opposite personalities with Michael meeting both of them halfway. So, that's my inspiration for this snippet.

* * *

****

The Little Things In Between

Brilliant

Four days was a world record to Logan Reese especially considering how thin is patience was.

Four days was way too long to be easy-going and lenient because how angry he was about to get.

Narrowly suppressing the urge to strangle his roommate, he really hoped his glare would literally burn holes through Michael from behind as he ran to be with Lisa. Again. He wasn't getting his possessions confiscated again by his father because he got another low grade. Logan understood the whole importance of being with a girl, but when someone else put his ass in the line of fire because of case of the 'I-have-to –spend-every-waking-moment-with-my-girlfriend' Syndrome, then it made him furious.

It was quite stupid. He never got attached to a girl anyway. It wasn't his style.

And he wasn't about to start now.

"Dude, what are we going to do? I'm going to kill him if we don't get that A!"

"And I think I'll allow it," Chase added, with a sigh, absent-mindedly entertaining himself with his half-empty water bottle. "And why do you care about an A this time? The most you go for is a C minus."

"Because if I bomb psychology, then my dad takes my new platinum red credit card away, and I haven't broken it in yet. I'm still trying to figure out which slot in my wallet it should go."

Chase looked at his roommate, and really couldn't understand his friend's logic, most of the time. Giving Logan a deadpanned expression, the bushy-haired teen rolled his eyes, his tone coated in thick sarcasm.

"Yes, because you losing your credit card will be a crying shame to all…"

"You're lucky I'm going to let that one slide, because I have an idea but I can't do it alone," Logan revealed to Chase. He almost cringed because he knew that look of conspiracy and scheming so well. Most of the time, Logan's ideas became shipwrecked, and there was no way Chase was crossing over to the metaphorical dark side, especially against his best friend.

"Whatever you're thinking, no…"

"Come on, you didn't even let me explain what my idea was anyway!"

"Do I want to know?"

"You don't have a choice," Logan retorted, and then smirked. "Come on. I may not care too much about my grades, but I know you do."

"Okay, what's this big evil plan you got?" Chase questioned, raising an eyebrow. Logan's eyes lit up at the chance to explain because it was actually foolproof this time. Not like the time he had proposed he and Michael eat the hottest peppers to see who claimed the single bed. Or the time they attempt to steal and use the girl's bras as slingshots way back in the eighth grade just to name a few.

"Okay, we make Michael think he's losing it and actually going nuts. We write a report about his reactions and stuff, and," Logan snapped his fingers for emphasis. "Instant A, and my dad doesn't confiscate anything from me. There's a psychology thing to it, am I right?"

Chase opened his mouth to protest, before he actually saw the rare clarity of Logan's logic, and there was a genuine psychological inquiry to be explored here. There would be no bunnies harmed in the endeavor.

Could it be? Was Logan Reese, the same guy who considered it a sin to lather, rinse and repeat even though it clearly said to do so, the mastermind of a foolproof plan that could actually be _right_?

"I can't believe I'm going along with this, man," Chase complied, the thought of his grade point average suffering in the slightest becoming his motivation. "You'd better know what you're doing."

"Of course, I do. When have I ever let you down before?" Logan asked, before realization struck and he cut Chase off. "Don't answer that. But it'll be a riot. And Michael just gets to be in it, sort of."

"Can't wait."

"Now, let's go. I'll rent a tux, and you finally put that photoshopping thing to something useful…"

Chase glared slightly, before deciding that something like this should be left alone.

He wasn't going to admit to Logan that this plan was actually pretty brilliant.

Logan's head would simply inflate even bigger, prohibiting them from accessing their dorm and setting their plan in motion.

But it _was_ pretty brilliant.

* * *

**A/N: There's my tenth moment, drabble, whatever you want to call it. I will put another update up later tonight because I'm off school tomorrow, because it's Thanksgiving. So, happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow Canadians celebrating. Stay safe, and pig out, lol. I already have the eleventh one planned out since I watched the School Dance episode. It's the DL one I promised a while back. Not only will I have a new update out (I have a long rant up for October 11) but I will change the poll to be something different. I want to do another oneshot with the five senses. It'll probably be Misa. I don't know yet. I'm working on that Chase/Zoey, Chase/Lola angst oneshot, Pedestal. So look out for those. Anyway, I've jabbered on and on enough and you're probably sick of me by now. **

**Yeah. Reviews sound nice right about now. **

**-Erika**


	11. Denial

**A/N: Here's the new installment of TLTIB. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Say it with me: NO!**

* * *

**Timeline: **after _Little Beach Party_, but before _Back to PCA_; at the end of eighth grade, somewhere in April-May 2005.

**Words:** 1,498

**Couple(s): **implied Dana/Logan; mentioned Chase/Zoey, Michael/Dana friendship.

**Inspiration: **I wanted to be versatile, and get the hang of writing Dana's character and this pairing again because I think I lost it. And I want to get it back so the glaring guilt of leaving my twoshot to collect dust for nearly nine months would go away. Yes. I suck.

* * *

**The Little Things In Between**

**Denial**

I'm sitting here on the beach, staring ahead at the waves that crash against each other.

I'm Dana Cruz. Everyone knows that I'm capable of punching someone in the mouth if they were to run it. That person deserved it and I'm not going to waste my time, hearing one dumbass who decides to be stupid, spout a whole bunch of stupid. I'm not that cold though. People usually think I'm at cold-hearted bitch who would probably go beserk and go on a psychotic, rage induced killing spree if I were giving the chance.

Or licensed.

It pisses me off that people just automatically assume that, just because I like to speak my mind, that I'm automatically an angry person. Yes, I won't deny that I have an anger issue.

That's the only thing I can deny, actually, as I'm sitting here, as I absent-mindedly scoop up a small pile of sand and let it slip between my fingers, like the life I have here. I almost wish I could go back to anger management classes because at least they'll be here in California.

Not at some European French boarding school where I'll be shipped over to at the end of the school year, which would be in two weeks.

I haven't told anyone because I can't deal with the whole aftershock.

I'm still trying to stew in my anger, and really hate my parents for dumping this on me.

I don't hate them, though. I can't. Shocking.

It's easier to deny things. It's way easier to pretend shit doesn't matter to you. It's what got me through fourteen years so far. What's another two weeks.

I'll miss everyone so much, even though I'll deny with all of my being that I really don't give a damn. I'll fake it and pretend and go on, pretending that Quinn is a freak when in reality, we're both the same in a way. Quinn and I both do our own things, and don't think twice what opinions or 'feelings' people will spew about us.

To hell with that.

But still I have to keep up the act to ignore the goddamn stinging in the back of my eyes.

I'll deny that Nicole's hairdryer – well, that annoys me, even more so that Nicole broke Quinn's silent leaf blower! Ugh. I hate her for do that, and I do feel like the overwhelming need to strangle her. But in truth, that high pitched, banshee scream she does, when she sees my 'I'm-going-to-castrate-you-from-limb-to-limb-and-enjoy-it' look, will stay with me for a long time.

I will act like I don't care about Zoey's mothering and oblivious attitude. But that already annoys me.

I'll act like I really don't give two flying fire trucks when he literally, and figuratively falls over all himself when he's near Zoey. But I kind of care and I kind of don't. To me, the situation winds down to, "I love Chase, but either he grows some balls big enough to tell her, and if she's so stupidly oblivious about it, oh well."

But I love Chase, like a brother.

There are two people that see past my walls. Past my tough girl front.

Fifty percent of the time, I'm okay with it, and other fifty percent makes me want to scream and break more than just his big toe for invading me like that off-guard.

Michael is my best friend.

He's the one I get along with the most, and truthfully, I'll miss him so much, it'll probably kill me.

And then there's the other. The other guy is who like a really annoying rash.

Annoying and hard to get rid of.

I hate him. I can't stand him, and his self-righteous, 'I'm-better-than-you' attitude. I can't stand how he just naturally assumes that I'm going to kiss his ass before I'm "hot" and "a girl". Therefore, if I'm those two things, I have to surrender my will to him, and his "magnetic awesomeness".

Fat chance, Reese.

I'm going to deny that I broke his toe because he thought I'd make out with "the champ".

Truth is, I fell for him so hard, it shocked the shit out of me and I cried.

I didn't want to get close to anyone and I ended up liking him. I could almost feel myself stick my hand into my own chest, taking out my own beating heart and handing it to him in a bloodied mess.

It would have gone something like this, "Here's my heart. I hate you. I can't stand you. I'd love nothing more than shove you into oncoming traffic, but here's my heart. You'll break it, but take the damn thing anyway!"

It's just easier to deny it, so I will.

I saw a shadow looming over me, and knew how to the outline belonged to. I'm going to deny that ache in my chest. I could feel those dark brown eyes boring into the back of my neck. I've yelled in the face so many times that I actually have it engraved in my mind.

Pretty damn fucked.

Those goddamn tears wanted to make an appearance again, and my throat was about to go dry when I saw him, but I deny that. That smirk was enough to fuel of my well-known rage. It was enough to have the adrenaline going, and the tears – the ones that were showing up because I'll miss him so much, it'll cut me deeper than anything – are forced to disappear as if they never showed up.

I hugged my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around that securely.

"Mind if I join you, Cruz. Movie's lame, and Nicole going to talk my ear off. And I figured you'd want my company, who wouldn't?"

I turned to him, and shrugged. I envy him and his tanned skin, and I hate myself for liking that.

God, I should punch in that washboard gut for saying stupid, partially truthful shit like that.

Fine, you happy? I LOVE him and his tanned skin.

I can't forget the eye roll and the glares. That's my ammo against Logan, and if I don't have that, I'm royally screwed.

"It's a free country, Reese," I replied, with a snap quality. I feel myself brimming over silent rage, but I put a sarcastic smile on my face. "And for your information, you could sit on top of a tank of hungry sharks, and I wouldn't care. So, it's not you and your awesomeness at all."

Logan doesn't smirk. He doesn't ask me to make out with him, but all he does is stare me at directly in the eyes, like he's trying to read into me, and break my barrier again.

Stay the fuck out of head, Reese. I gave you my heart, that's it! Go away.

"You're even more snappy than usual."

"So?" I rebutted, quirking an eyebrow. I don't want him to psychoanalyze me because he'll be totally right.

"It means, something's eating you, Dana. What's wrong?"

He called me by my first name. Not Cruz, but Dana. His eyes had this concern in them, and I had to tear my gaze away fast. I felt a lump in my throat, the grip on my anger loosening. I had to have that, so I sighed, memories of our arguments flipping through my head like channels on a television. Like the annoying channel surfing Nicole does before she settles on Laguna Beach and I want to gouge my eyes out.

Everything's wrong, I want to answer. I'm leaving PCA, and I like you.

But I can't say anything. So, I'll deny it. I'll deny my hardest. I'll deny with everything I have.

"Nothing," I answered, with an annoyed look and roll my eyes. "Nothing was bothering me until you came by. Just…leave me, Logan."

I'm Dana Cruz, tough girl with a white hot temper.

So, I'll live up to that, and I deny that I care about leaving at all. And that I care about him.

I'll deny that I'm on the verge of these fucking tears, and he's just hugging me, wrapping his arms around me, like he actually cares. I haven't even told him yet.

I opened my mouth to shut him down, once and for all but he beat me to it, "Just shut up, okay?"

"I hate you."

"Whatever, Cruz. You have denial issues."

"What the hell is your point?" I questioned, when we pulled away, but I made no move to get his arm off of my shoulders. "I can't stand you."

"Still want to murder me in my sleep?"

No.

"Yeah," I replied, with a slight smirk, tugging at my lips.

I'd tell him I was leaving tomorrow.

Right now, I'll deny that fact, even though it's staring me in the face, and pretend, as he wraps his arms around me slightly tighter.

Denial is just easier than dealing with the hard truth of it all.

* * *

**A/N: It's three am in the morning. Review. I'll write something Quogan and Choey to to balance it out with the Chola I've been dishing out recently later. Right now, I'm tired. Reviews would be appreciated. Let me know how I did. I liked the piece. My longest one yet. Hope you did too. The Zoey 101 FF Awards are winding down. Just a month until it's over. Info about that is on my profile. Or just PM me and I'll tell you about it. Excuse any errors you may find. Brain is slightly mush.**

**Goodnight, **

**-Erika**


	12. Intensity

**A/N: Okay, I was inspired by HSM3. I'm watching it on the internet. Don't ask. So, enjoy. Wow, virtually nothing for the last one. It's okay. I wrote it out of my system, so we can move on.**

**Disclaimer: No. Just no. **

* * *

**Timeframe: **Senior Year; the last basketball game of the season.

**Words: **851

**Couple(s): **none; love/hate/love relationship between Michael and Logan; splash of Quinn/Logan & Michael/Lisa.

**Inspiration: **This sprouted in my head after watching _High School 3_. I'm now a hardcore Ryelsi shipper, as mentioned on my profile. Ryan/Kelsi OWN, yes OWN, Troyella. But that's beside the point. I was inspired by watching the opening scene where _Now or Never_ starts up, and the team is whispering, "Sixteen minutes, sixteen minutes," and that basketball number starts. I also got that intense, walking on eggshells feeling, so that's where I draw my inspiration from. And also Michael & Logan's continous arguing on _Zoey's Ribs_ really gave me the drive to do this one. I just felt that Zoey wouldn't be on the team this year. Again, RYELSI OWNS ALL! Shutting up now…

* * *

**The Little Things In Between**

**Intensity**

Everything is intense.

Everything leading up to this moment is intense and filled with pressure.

Pressure makes them stressed, makes him air-clack when he can't find the actual toy, makes him work out harder, spends Daddy's money more impulsively and "hoop it up", even though his girlfriend tells him to take it easy.

Making out with their respective girlfriends is how they de-stress, or one of them.

The pressure and the quick dash to erase the stress, make sure it doesn't stew and simmer and make them crazy (insane, like they've driven their poor roommate and friend), makes them drive _each other_ crazy.

Makes them send each other up the wall the fastest.

And then it's an intense competition – a race, a twisted, complex contest – to see who can replicate Spiderman the best and hang on the longest.

Outlasting the other longer – like _Survivor_. Temporary competitive insanity.

"Who the hell drinks Blix out of a plastic glove?"

"I do!"

He rolls his eyes because he's right. Goddamnit, he's _always_ right, "Well, it's stupid."

"Are you saying _I'm_ stupid?"

A smirk crosses his handsome features, "Just like the rock in a sock thing!"

"Okay," the other boy says, eyes darkening. "How about I hit you with my rock in a sock and I hope to God, you say, 'OW!'"

"Bring it, Blix Boy!"

Breaths in the crowd are being held, long forgotten, until the start of a burning in the spectator's lungs is a sharp reminder to let go.

The sound of a steady orange basketball bouncing across the hardwood floor is rhythmic, and staccato.

Squeaky sneakers skid, emitting sharp noises as they run to retrieve fast paced chest passes.

The cheerleaders break out into some routine.

"Barrett drives down the court, fakes left and passes to Reese! He shoots for three – and nothin' but net! This dynamic duo is on fire tonight!"

It's all in slow motion. Stingrays down by six, they hear. The clock winds down the seconds and the minutes are ticking away like a chain reaction.

"Reese attempts to shoot for two, and the Panthers are determined to keep their lead, but Ross catches the rebound and lobs it over to Barrett. Barrett goes for the lay-up, and it's of the back board, and in folks!"

The other reporter to the PCA news, the newest addition smiles widely, "Go Michael!" and then glares into the court, "Don't screw up, Logan!" She turns to the camera. "I'd like to say that even though the Stingrays will kick Panther butt, number 12 has delicious arms!"

Jeremiah Trottman is tempted to bang his head against the wall, and curses Dooley for being out sick, and forcing him to be stuck with Lola Martinez.

The sweat is seen prominently on them, their breaths hard and ragged.

_Swish. _

And a buzzer dictates the conclusion of third period. The four point Panthers lead, taunting them. Pressure gets thicker, and cheers get louder, and margin gets wider. Losing gets closer.

Coach Keller gets redder, voice booming, and mouth being filled with "sush-ee for stress"

"Don't mess up your offensive!"

"More defensive, boys!"

There it is in lights.

67-63.

Panthers are about to pounce and disembowel the Stingrays, and claw them out of the ranks, throwing months of arguments that cause winnings away?

(It's not as easy as it looks. To _generate_ anger and rage, so the adrenaline runs things, like a puppeteer.)

Pressure sits there in the form of a glistening golden trophy for state champions.

The Panthers are about to pounce, and they can't have that. So, they tear each other.

(It's the fear. It's the pressure, I swear.)

"Dude, what was with that lay-up?"

"My lay-ups are fine, Mr. Ball Hog! I don't want to pick your crappy shots as rebounds, alright?"

"Yeah, dribble properly and then we'll see. I have to have the ball anyway. It just fits that way."

He snorts, scornfully, his baritone laughter quite mocking,"Yeah, right. Which planet did you find that jank theory? I'll learn to dribble when you learn how to guard someone standing right there!"

Swallowing his mouthful of water, he drops it on the locker room bench for easy access later, "On this one. So, just give the ball to me, and we won't have a problem."

Before he retorts back about his friend's quite enormous head, and how obnoxious – more than usual – he really is, everything stops by the loud, screechy buzzer and Coach Keller running in.

Yelling. Booming. Prodding.

"Reese! Barrett! Get out there now or I'm benching the both of you!"

They're glaring at each other again, ready to make some kind of angry basketball magic.

Adrenaline high too strong. Can't come down. Don't _want_ to come down.

(They agree to not use each other girlfriends as pacifiers – or weapons.)

The staccato rhythm of a bouncing basketball starts to fan the ever-intensifying flame, and starts the quite complicated cycle.

(Next week, after checking out the gem in the trophy cabinet, Logan steals off of Michael's plate because he can, and he glares the way a _best bud_ knows how.)

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there it is. Another snippet. I've been wanting to do this for a while. I'm actually quite proud of it, and it's supposed to be choppy. I also get a competitive/clashing vibe from Logan/Michael, even they're friends, you know? In case, you're wondering I'm making it so Vola broke up a while ago, and Lola is now single. Not that much romance in this one. I put out a oneshot called End Credits and Thoughts of An Intellectual a couple days ago. Those pieces could use a little love. Please and thank you. **

**But love this one first. I'm sacrificing sleep here. You're welcome.**

**Review.**

**-Erika**


	13. Four Months

**A/N: I'm still dealing with this stubborn cold, and an added bonus, it had turned into a cough, so I'm slightly irritated. That's only part of it, but the rest while be at the end. Enjoy the thirteenth drabble of **_**The Little Things In Between**_**. **

* * *

**Timeframe: **during _Chasing Zoey_ when James suddenly disappears.

**Words: **883

**Couple(s):** James/Zoey & Chase/Zoey.

**Inspiration:** Because this had to happen, and it pissed me off more than anything that it didn't. Obviously, the writers of Zoey 101 don't understand the meaning of closure, so I'm doing it for them. I'm sort of glad this show is over.

* * *

**The Little Things In Between**

**Four Months**

Four months.

One hundred and twenty days.

Two-thousand eight hundred eighty hundred hours.

It was a four month relationship, but in the days winding down for prom, it only took two days of excuses, and "ice for prom" for the whole thing to come undone and unravel right in front of him. Even though, he clearly heard the words, "Wanna break up?" fall from his mouth, and instigated that shocked look that spread throughout her face.

Now, several hours later, James sat on his bottom bunk even though he'd come to the conclusion that the bed he slept in was never his to begin with. James noted a particular framed picture that consisted of three boys at the age of ten, eleven to be exact. One was smiling broadly, arm lazily going around his companion's shoulder. On the right was a tanned boy who smirked like he was posing for some high powered photo shoot and finally in the middle was a slightly taller boy – though he had yet to hit his growth spurt – with emerald orbs that shined happily. His smile was timid and sort of awkward, and it was the familiar unspoken bushy hair that made him realize even though he questioned Michael about it.

"Oh, that picture was taken in the sixth grade – first year at PCA. When the three of us became roomies, it was sort of a silent tradition to do that. We did make a pact to take another trio picture at graduation for our last year. The other pictures is in a scrapbook Logan thinks is stupid even though he's the one that has it," Michael had explained, smiling as if to reminiscence and gestured over to the empty frame that had yet to house mentioned picture. He shrugged, reaching over to take his basketball, before Michael gazed at James with curiosity. "Why?"

"No reason," James replied, shaking his head, smiling like the understanding guy he was.

"Okay, in that case, let's play a game of Horse. God forbid Logan wins, and he gets bragging rights – ones he actually deserve."

"Sure," the blonde boy agreed, and followed Michael, leaving his dorm and that picture prominently sitting on the desk.

James Garrett was an easy-going guy, and he almost did what was expected of him.

Except this.

He was aware of the whispers that would surface in the morning, when right now, the prom music was a mere dull thudding of beats and rhythm against the dorm walls.

James only knew Chase Matthews by word of mouth, and contained enough knowledge about the Chase & Zoey story. He knew how tight they were, how they were the best of friends, and everyone practically bet on when they were going to get together. James was clouded with a bit of confusion because throughout their entire four month relationship, Zoey once never mentioned Chase, and when he casually brought it up, she'd go into this short state of shock, and something would flash in her eyes that James could never catch, and then Zoey would brush it off.

"Uh, yeah. Chase," she'd told him with that low voice and forced smile. "Yeah, he's in London."

"Really? How come you never mentioned that?"

"Because it never came up," she would answer, tucking a lock of dark blonde hair behind her ear. She laughed, almost sounding hollow. It sounded different to him for the first time in a while. Sticking his hands deep in the pockets, he looked at her and hoping she would elaborate, and Zoey never did.

"Well, until now, that is."

"Yeah, until now," she repeated, and sighed. "It's getting dark, James. I'd better go."

James wanted to press this, but decided against it for some odd reason, "Are we going to meet up at the coffee carts like we always do."

"Of course," she kissed his cheek, and promising to call him later before bed, Zoey walked away. Sure, she kept her promise of meeting him the next day but strangely enough, his javaccino wasn't as frothy and it left a unpleasant taste in his mouth, replacing the distinct taste of mocha vanilla he was used to.

James Garrett was also resilient, learning to roll with the punches. Even though, they were of the sucker variety and left the hugest of dents in his male pride, James had to learn what he knew how to do so well, and do it to perfection.

The day after prom, the student body buzz swarmed around him like a thousand stinging bees. He was grateful for not having an allergies to any bees – literal or figuratively.

"I can't Chase actually came back!"

"Did you see Chase and Zoey at the after-party? They couldn't keep their hands of each other all night."

"Victoria told Chris who told Erin who told Matt who told Amy who told Jeanne who told me that they're going to be in Maui for the entire summer! How romantic is that?"

"Quinn and Logan threw me for a loop, but at least one obvious couple got together."

James simply had to deal and do it pretty damn well.

After all, Chase Matthews was no longer a scepter.

No big deal for James at all. Four months was pretty trivial anyway.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. There. I'm done. I'm writing on a Choey drabble next. **

**Review this, and I'd like more than just "update" and "cool story". My last nerve will be irritated to its maximum potential if you do this, but that's not why I'm ticked. I'll explain in my next AN because I feel like I should alert everyone to this. Thank you. **

**-Erika**


	14. Name

**A/N: Here's the fourteen drabble of The Little Things In Between. This is in all dialogue I said this was going to be Choey because I thought I was over my Quogan kick once I got "Ten Thousand Feet" out, but no. This is not the case but I figured, "Hey, everyone needs a little Quogan in their lives…" Drabble fifteen "Formal" & sixteen "Realize" will be around the Chase/Zoey/James arc. I also have a couple of Senior Year drabbles planned.**

**Disclaimer: Not in this lifetime or the next.**

* * *

**Timeframe: **in the not-so-far future. Five/six years since class of 2009 graduation.

**Words: **811

**Couple(s): **Quinn/Logan; mentions Michael/Lisa just because they're freakin' awesome.

**Inspiration: **Just the fact that I'm on a Quogan binge, and have been spitting out stuff related to them on overdrive, it's insanity, I tell you. Oh, and _Jon & Kate Plus 8_ helped a little too.

* * *

**The Little Things In Between**

**Name**

"Quinn, why are we doing this _now_?"

"Because I like to plan ahead, and I certainly don't want our daughter to live the rest of her life with a name, she doesn't like."

"How do you know that's even going to happen?"

"Maternal instinct mixed with the powerful female intuition. Watch. When she complains about hating her name, I'll say 'I told you so'."

"We'll see when she's sixteen, then I'll have to make a couple of horny teenagers cry."

"Anyway, how about…Brittany?"

"No."

"I've always been partial to the name Ashley as broad as it is."

"Yes, you and a billion other new moms. I know at least four Ashleys in my family. My baby girl isn't topping it. Next."

"Okay, Brianne."

"Oh, hell no! Gross."

"Please tell me what's so gross about Brianne. It's concise, and just all around cute. This will be amusing."

"My cousin, and if you meet her you'll know why. There's a reason, my side of the family has scattered, Quinn."

"Tell me."

"She murdered my piggybank when I was six. That was a deep, messed up moment for me."

…

…

…

"Ha! I was right! It _is_ amusing!"

"I'm still waiting for the wifely love to make an appearance. She's just not a good person. Let's hope at the next family reunion, she's in a metal cage while she's being fed through the metal bars. Brianne's like a rabid dog – she smells your fear."

"That's a horrible thing to say! Even if it's your own, piggybank killing cousin, ha!"

"Quinn – "

"I'm kidding, baby. I'm kidding. But we don't have a baby name, because we can't agree. I'm _not_ kidding about that, however. You throw some names out there and I'll see if they're better."

"They are!"

"Okay, then. Impress me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then prepared to lose the naming challenge. I'm part Italian, so why not Bella?"

"No, reminds me of _Twilight_ and even after all these years, I still stand by my theory of _Breaking Dawn _being a catastrophe of a book."

"Lindsey. I want her have a name with the same letter as mine. And for middle name, I guess, you could string together something with a 'Q'."

"Absolutely not! We're not going the Michael Barrett route here. Even though the co-relation between the city Brooklyn and the name of his newborn daughter is brilliant, no. That's not an option."

"Actually, they went three days without a name until Lisa snapped and demanded a name out of him."

"_Really?_"

"Poor Michael."

"Not really. It's hilarious because it's true…completely Michael, and you know I'm right."

"Logan, be nice."

"You're the one hiding the laugh, behind the scolding."

"No, I'm not. You're just a bad influence."

"Oh, gee. I'm just dangerous. How will you ever put up with me for another eighty years?"

"Willingly. You really want to stay with me that long?"

"Uh, till' death does us part, and even if you manage to outlive me, I'll be extremely jealous in death with all of other guys going after my widow. I love you, and this baby."

"I love you too, Logan."

"So now that we understand you rightfully love me, what are we going to do about this name thing? We're clashing again."

"Yeah, we're not going to agree on anything any time soon."

"Do you go for the unexpected route again?"

"I guess. So, I suggest we just count to three, and say the first name that comes. Hopefully, we'll say something at the same time."

"Whatever speeds it up."

"Okay, **one…two…three**!"

"_**Addie."**_

…

…

"Short for Addison and makes an endearing nickname. Addison, it is."

"I'm diggin' the name too. I just thought of this for the middle, and if I win the naming challenge, you have to say, 'Logan, you're the best husband, baby maker, and baby namer in the universe.'

"I don't see how that would be difficult for me to say, but okay. Just to feed that ego of yours."

"Oh, baby. You'll be feeding more than just my ego when I tell you the middle name of all middle names: Lynn."

"Lynn?"

"Yeah. Short. Common. But it starts with the same letter as me, and rhymes with _your_ name."

"Addison Lynn Reese: it's brilliant. Logan, you are the best husband, baby maker, and baby namer in the universe. I could kiss you right about now."

"About time."

"Oh, Logan. What am I really going to do with you?"

"We could find out along the way. I'm up for making it up as we go."

"Stop being the charming guy, we both know you are and let me kiss you already."

"As long as you do that really hot double rolling thing with your – "

…

…

…

"You talk too much."

"And you love it."

* * *

**A/N: Here's the all dialogue Quogan one. It was sort of blah to me, but just one of those things I had to write to get out of my system. I have a better title for the other QL oneshot I planned out. Look out for "Neurotic" coming out, most likely tomorrow. I hope you understood that. I have three drabbles after this planned, but they're in my head where they will stay for now. I had the image of Quogan (Quinn being pregnant) arguing over new baby names for their child. Hope I pulled it off. **

**Review. I'm gonna crash. **

**-Erika **


	15. Together

**A/N: I'm off my Quogan (three new pieces in one month? Not bad, eh?) kick and I'm trying to balance writing Chase/Zoey, as much as Chase/Lola. My appreciation for Choey is slowly re-appearing, and let's hope I'm back into Choey fully, like I was once was. But if I'm not, then be glad I was able to spit this one-shot out for you. I have two more drabbles after this. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nah. **

* * *

**Timeframe: **during _Chase's Grandma_; the very last scene that made all of us react emotionally Choey lovers & haters alike.

**Words: **848

**Couple(s):** Zoey/Chase

**Inspiration:** I was watching this episode last week I believe, and the end made all of the Choey love that had disappeared come back to almost the same magnitude of Chola love I have. But that scene always, _always_ makes me cry. On top of that, I was watching an old podcast with Sean Flynn and it made me realize what a wonderful actor he is, especially in that scene. I also had a source of musical inspiration: _Angel_ by Natasha Bedingfield. I will write a oneshot for the person who makes a slammin' Choey video with that song. Just give me your penname so I know who it's for. Seriously, I will love you.

* * *

**The Little Things In Between**

**Together**

I was sure I'd find him, celebrating with us and everyone who cared about him.

Even though he was so engrossed in that paper, I knew he would have wanted to celebrate the most important birthday in his teenage life. That wasn't it. I knew what I was wearing, and I know Michael told me to leave Chase alone, but I knew had to see him. My heart nearly stopped – I think it did – and suddenly I was out in the rain, eyes searching and hoping I'd find Chase. I can say that I get that. That I understand what's going on, and I can relate, but I'd be lying. I don't know what it means to lose someone you care about, especially on your birthday.

What's worse is, Chase shared his birthday with her. I've never been there, but I want to understand. I wanted Chase to help me understand. And maybe, just maybe, I could.

Maybe that's why I found him, sitting there on the fountain, looking so vulnerable and shattered. The rain was falling hard and soaking the both of us, but I could care less about my pyjamas and the fact that they were ruined and had to go in the wash. Chase's hair was dripping wet, his shirt turned into a dark blue with the rain.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say. And more importantly, I didn't know what Chase's reaction would be. Would he push me away because Michael said he wanted his space? Would actually let me in? Or would he just allow me to stand in the rain while I watched him fall to pieces piece by piece right in front of me? Well, the old saying "You don't know until you try" rang so loudly in my ears.

Still the rain fell.

Twisting my fingers awkwardly, I ended my debate between leaving him alone like Michael said he wanted, and being there.

I wasn't going to leave him alone. I couldn't.

"You wanna be alone?" I asked, my heart somehow in my throat. For a minute, I saw him stiffen only slightly and just tell me to go to the party, even though he was the guest of honor. Chase looked like he wanted to answer, and then he lowered his head again, shaking it. Either, he didn't want to leave or he was just devastated that his grandmother from an illness more serious than just the flu like she had told me just the day before.

Obviously, it was both, and with a resolute sigh, I sat beside him, and putting my arm around his shoulder. Within the next two seconds, I felt Chase finally break and come undone when he put his head on my shoulder and cried. His shoulders shook with sobs as we sat on the rain.

In the cold rain, I felt his warm tears and it made me cry with him.

I was going to be there. As I mentioned before, there is nothing I could possibly say to make this magically go away, but I comforted him, the heavy downpour dropping to just a drizzle even though it wasn't noticeable.

I don't know how long we sat there but we cried together, because I was sad for Chase.

There was no much I could have said to him but I only said one thing in a whisper, "I'm sorry, Chase."

"Thanks," he replied, a small smile, tugging on his lips when his head was finally not on my shoulder, even though they was sadness still in his eyes. The rain was starting to stop slowly. "You didn't have to get soaked in the rain with me."

Smiling back, I stood and grabbed his waist, gently, "It's your birthday, and I care about you. Come on, let's go back to your dorm and you could wear some warm clothes."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about it," I dismissed, even though I was getting cold. "I'm just worried about you."

"Thank you," he said, genuinely, and wrapped his arms, hugging me. "For everything, Zoe."

His bangs were dripping wet, going into his green eyes, and my hair was stringy and damp with the rain turned my hair almost brown, but I don't think any of us cared. I returned the gesture, my arms around his middle. I know it's strange to think, while consoling someone but I always wondered how Chase smelled so good without the use of cologne. It's a loose thought that's in the back of my mind, however. Nevertheless, I pulled away from him with a soft smile.

"Happy Birthday, Chase."

Trying to escape the remainder the storm, Chase grabbed my wrist and guided the both of us out of it. Together.

I made it my mission to help him get over the grief, I'm sure he'd be sure to feel.

I made a mental note to let Lola, Logan and Quinn know in the morning, but right now, it's just me and Chase.

Together like it's always been.

* * *

**A/N: Here you go. Not my best, but whatever. I'm working on a Lola/Quinn one for my sixteenth, and then I'll be back on James/Zoey/Chase again. I just had the urge to do this one. I hope I got into Zoey's head well enough. I probably told you this over at the forum, but I've decided to get rid of "Easy As ABC" because it's been nearly a year, and it's not getting anywhere. And I feel like my writing style's changed a lot over the last year. So sorry about that, and major apologizes to those who actually liked it, but my DL muse has died for the time being. On another note, I have a Chase-centric oneshot planned around Thanksgiving (it's late, sorry!). And I'm going to be 19 in 12 days, baby! WOOO! **

**So, review this with more than just "update", "cool" or "awesome story". Seriously. Don't do that. Not cool. And I mean what I said about the YouTube video. Make a video for that song I talked about, and I'll write you a oneshot. Okay? Okay.**

**-Erika**


	16. Camera Flashes

**A/N: Here's the next drabble for TLTIB. 16 down, 34 to go, everybody.**

**Disclaimer: No. There's no season five so this show isn't mine.**

* * *

**Timeframe: **Senior Year; somewhere in March 2009.

**Words: **975

**Couple(s):** no direct couples; mention slight Quinn/Logan, Michael/Lisa, Zoey/Chase & Chase/Lola.

**Inspiration:** I love Quinn and Lola's friendship because they're like me and my BFF. I've been friends with her since I was five. She's like the Lola – endearing crazy silly and someone I can go to for a laugh, while I'm like Quinn in some aspects, so we balance each other out. She moved when we were in the eighth grade and I cried for a month, but she moved back so I see her every day now. A lovely YouTube video with Quinn and Lola's friendship to the song _Two Worlds Collide_ by Demi Lovato inspired me too.

* * *

**The Little Things In Between**

**Camera Flashes**

Lola Martinez is the type of girl to pick up a hobby, get really into it, and then dismissively ignore it.

Her latest hobby turns her into something of a shutterbug. The pictures – memories Lola won't want to let go of – are captured by a flash and kept safely in her memory card. Linking arms, Quinn Pensky and Lola Martinez walk through campus sipping javaccinos, sharing giggles about their current life at PCA. Through their happy giggles, the dark cloud of college applications and SAT scores hang over them. The aspiring actress on her way to NYU to pursue theatre can't help but feel the tiniest but sad. Quinn is fighting a quadruple decision between Harvard, Stanford, Columbia and Yale.

Climbing into the hammock on this March day, Lola sighs, collapsing and feeling the pattern of the string hammock push slightly in her back. Quinn uses her purple backpack as a makeshift pillow and the spring breeze swings the hammock softly.

"Guess what?" Quinn says, breaking the silence with genuine excitement in her voice, and it emanates in her demeanour.

"It's going to be Free Refill Fridays at Sushi Rox every day now?"

"What?" Quinn questions, sending her closest companion a look of genuine confusion. Being the over analytical person she is, Quinn concedes to the possibility of their beloved sushi bar getting a nice business by at least six to ten percent, but that's an off-topic tangent and Quinn shakes her head, relieving her self from the loose thought. "Maybe but that's beside the point. That's not my good news."

"Ooh, sounds juicy. Tell all," Lola prods, affectionately poking Quinn in the side lightly.

"Well, Logan's SAT scores came back, and they're really not that bad. I'm actually quite proud of him. And since he got into UC Berkeley, I'm going to Stanford to study neurology."

"Are you sure you can't come to Columbia?"

"Yes, Lola. I can't. Their medicine program isn't in the format I want anyway."

"I'll make you pie…" the actress tempts, making Quinn laugh lightly. After all, Lola's happy to make Chase pie that's three years overdue anyway, but she doesn't. Hoping Chase will one day split pie with her makes her stomach churn with raw guilt, but it's all she can hope for. Vince's arms are so strong, wrapped around her slender frame. If Vince hugs her tight enough, it'll take time for the raw guilt eating her alive to become a resounding numbness.

"You know very well that both Logan's family is here, along with mine in Seattle…"

"Boo," Lola pouts, but Quinn turns over slightly, mindful that the hammock could capsize without even weight distribution. Locking eyes with each other, the two teenagers share a mutual smile. Like an unspoken secret between the best of friends, and Lola and Quinn have _a lot_ of those.

"But you're my best friend, Lola. I'll never forget that. Even though, we'll be at different colleges across the country – I'll fly out to see you in New York at the first sign of a break. Our friendship means everything to me, and the fact that you're making an effort to get along with Logan on my account, is something really meaningful. Our disagreements may be trivial, but our friendship means the world to me."

"Me too," Lola whispers, happiness shining in her eyes or that could just be tears of happiness because she's so touched. There's only one Quinn Pensky, and Lola wants to remember her. She wants to remember her best friend as she goes for audition after audition, stunning everyone with her monologues. The only other friend she'll have in NYU is Chase – and the thought makes her heart flutter as corny as it may be.

Lola reaches across the hammock, going into the tote bag, Quinn buys her Christmas and fingers the outline of her digital camera until Lola gets a grip and pulls it out. The memory card is almost full but enough for one last picture.

_Flash. _

The image of Chase peacefully laying on his back on vibrant green (his eyes are beautiful) grass and his lips turned into that timid, boyish grin that makes Lola's heart pound against her ribcage.

_Flash._

Lisa pressing her lips to Michael's cheek as he grins like the blissful, in-love, adorable guy he is.

_Flash._

Zoey, looking studious, her pen lightly between her teeth, as she is plunged deep in thought.

_Flash._

Zoey and Chase falling asleep together. The peaceful yet serious look on his face, as he sleeps is too difficult for Lola not to capture. So she does.

_Flash. _

Lola and Quinn doing cool, serious 'I-don't-care' poses in dark shades. She won't outwardly admit it, but Lola finds it cute that Quinn steals Logan's shades and doesn't give them back. He doesn't seem to mind.

_Flash._

Logan carrying Quinn in a bridal carry, and then flipping her around slightly because Quinn's really light. Her face is half-alarmed and half-elated, and Lola could practically hear Quinn's giggling merged with cries of, "Logan, don't you dare drop me!" Another giggle, and then, "I mean it!". The two already act like a married couple, but as long as Lola is maid of honour, she is one happy movie star. Lola can reluctantly see the love between them, so she can't judge…much.

"I want one of us in the hammock."

Quinn and Lola smile, as Lola positions the camera lens to them. One more picture for now. Two months until graduation and the thought of waking up at PCA.

There's that flash that radiates from her Sony Cybershot Camera.

Another picture. Another flash. Another memory.

"That's the best one," Quinn says, softly as the picture come up on the viewer lens.

Lola beams proudly, "I know."

She appreciates her new-found hobby as a shutterbug now.

* * *

**A/N: And it's finished. Please review with just more than "update", "awesome" or "cool". I'm working on my Logan&Lisa friendship piece "Unlikely", and it's coming up nicely. I know how to end it too, so I'm excited on how to end it. I'm also putting my future Misa Christmas oneshot together in my head before actually writing it down. I also have a semi-plotbunny forming in the back of my head as I analyze each of the characters and their hometowns. I'm still debating on whether to include Nicole (Kansas) and Dana (Illinois). I don't know yet. It's up to you guys, so tell me if you want them or not. I have a itty plotbunny future poltbunny involving Seddie for iCarly. **

**There's one piece that I'm pretty proud of "Neurotic" so I'd love your feedback, if you haven't given it to me yet. That would be appreciated. You'll notice I also cleaned up my profile. It's better that way. Lol. **

**Okay, I'm done talking now. And my birthday's in a week! EEP!**

**-Erika **


	17. Closure

**A/N: Here's the next drabble to The Little Things In Between. I just noticed something: this story reached 101 reviews. Oh, the irony. Anyway, here's drabble seventeen. Thanks for the few people that contributed to the story. It makes meyou want to write more drabbles for you guys about what could have been in the show. So thank you. **

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended, yada, yada, yada…**

* * *

**Timeframe: **early days of Senior Year; September 2008.  
**  
Words: **779

**Couple(s): **Chase/Zoey, James/Zoey

**Inspiration:** The writers know nothing about closure, and it irritates me. I mean, they left the Chase/Rebecca relationship basically open, and I bend over backwards and let it slide, but James was there for a whole season – it seems pretty whack to not give Zoey and James their closure. They have the potential to be friends, but in this oneshot, I'm writing that wrong.

* * *

**The Little Things In Between**

**Closure**

"I'm sorry."

There is so much she can say. Zoey can smile awkwardly at her ex-boyfriend while commenting on the bare walls of his new dorm, and while lightly questioning who his roommates are this year, but he doesn't know himself yet. She can tuck a lock of her slightly longer dirty blonde hair behind her hair, while a pink Hawaiian flower clip to match her Baby Doll sundress is situated neatly above her ear. She can lightly engage in small talk, questioning the happenings of his summer in Denver. And James can shrug loosely, answering all he does is visiting family residing in nearby Boulder.

Oh, he also becomes a big brother for the second time to a baby girl named April Christine Garrett. Younger brother Hayden turns thirteen over the summer too. Nothing that great or special besides having to deal with "Oh, James. I'm sorry about you and Zoey, dear." Nothing too monumental or traumatizing.

But Zoey hears those words tumble from her lip glossed lips.

Amidst the Hawaiian sunsets with her boyfriend, the small element of guilt still lingers and this is the only one to get rid of it. Zoey swears, when she's through here, she'll tell Chase everything and be as honest as honesty goes. He has the right to have that four-month gap filled.

James' blue eyes widen slightly, having been caught off guard, and turns around from hanging up a poster, rubbing the back of his neck in genuine confusion.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," she repeats, and sighs. "Look, James. I just felt terrible for the way the relationship ended. It was four months, and though, it was short, it was something significant. It's just that when you told me you love me, I couldn't say it back."

"Because you had Chase on the brain?"

She's actually pretty confused, as if the gold necklace still being kept is actually on her neck and strangling her so Zoey can't form any words. But the gold necklace gleams with those words inscribed and memories of Chase are appearing at an overwhelming alarming rate. That's why she forcibly smiles under the gaze of those expectant eyes.

And that's why she behaves the way she does for the two days leading up to prom.

Her eyes knit in confusion, "What? How – "

"Michael told me things. I heard about your history with him. I'm not going to lie. I was hurt, but you know, I did some soul searching over the summer," James smiles brightly, remembering his baby sister, even though she 's just an infant. It's amazing what the comfort and silent reassurance on a baby can do. April looks up at him, her little fist curled around his thumb, and then everything is okay. James finds a sense of clarity – a stark contrast from the haze of wondering what the hell goes wrong. "It's a new year, and I just want to put everything behind me."

"Me too, James," she replies, with an affirmative nod. She forgets the gold necklace is in her grasp in the shape of a small, almost invisible bundle. Smiling regretfully, Zoey uncurls the necklace and placing in his hand, making it land in his palm. She curls his fingers over it, and looks into those blue eyes seriously, her voice soft but almost pleading. "You'll give this necklace to someone who cares about you in that way, but it's not me. I'm so sorry."

"You need to stop apologizing."

"I feel like I led you on," Zoey says, eyes going down to her white flip-flops. She sighs, and brings her gaze up slightly.

"Zoey," James starts, putting his hands deep into his pockets along with the mentioned necklace. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"So," the blonde smiles at her ex hopefully, as she stretches out her hand for him to shake. "Friends?"

"Yeah," he replies, and takes her hand, before gently pulling her into a hug. It catches her off-guard, but closure has never felt so good. She wraps her arm around his middle, before they share relieved smiles when they pull away. James nods, once more to confirm Zoey's question. "Yeah, we can be friends."

"You can hang with us later at lunch if you'd like."

"Awesome. I'll be there."

As Zoey utters another goodbye, and turned the corner, James let out a sigh and pulls his hand out of his pockets, hand still curled around the golden necklace.

He uncurls his fingers one last time to look the heart-shaped locket.

With a new year ahead, and a new resolve, James Garrett makes the decision to gracefully accept closure openly.

* * *

**A/N: I feel kinda blah with his piece, but I'm glad I got it out of his system. Please don't say type "update", "cool" or "awesome". It doesn't help me anymore and if you do this, my last nerve will be shot. Seriously, I'll be thoroughly annoyed. I've changed my profile to have a small to do list so you know what I'm doing, but I'm not telling anyone my ideas because I'm slightly paranoid like that. I've been through plagiarism before…so, yeah. I've just put out two new pieces, **_**Unlikely**_** & **_**Freckles**_**. Please review those. I have two new oneshots as listed on my profile planned. And they're Christmas gifts. I also have a future Quogan as another gift for the holidays. I'm just generous like that. I'll write it and then PM you to give you a heads-up. So if you get a PM from me, I wrote a oneshot you for you. And that's all I have to say. **

**I'm off to crash after watching **_**South Park**_**, but please review. I'd appreciate it.**

**-Erika**


	18. Dares

**A/N: Enjoy the eighteenth drabble and the first of '09. **

**Disclaimer: No. **

* * *

**Timeframe: **after Zoey & Dustin scene; set during Chase's Grandma.

**Words: **406

**Couple(s): **none.

**Inspiration:** Because like always Dustin is shoved aside and no one really writes about him, even though he's the main character's brother.

* * *

**The Little Things In Between**

**Dares**

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Good."

The younger Brooks let out an almost inaudible groan, walking away from his older sister. He really didn't fall under peer pressure, honestly. It was just that Dustin was super bored, and slightly hopped off from sugar he never let Zoey know he was having for painfully obvious reasons. Dustin loved Zoey, but hated when she went parental on him. After all, they did share a set of parents between them.

In the past month, Dustin had taken a joyride on the golf carts, attempted to climb a tree and swing from it, and try to land on his feet instead of breaking a limb, only to realize the family of angry squirrels so that dare was aborted as quickly as it came to light.

For dare number three, it had the three S's: stupidity, simplicity, and success.

"Success?"

"Yeah," Todd, Dustin's third roommate, replied with a carefree shrug of his shoulders. "Actually, success may vary but it's a simple dare."

"And stupid," Jack added, tone coated with distaste. He sighed and shook his head with the question of 'why do I always get roped into this?' playing in his head.

"Which is the whole point of a dare, right? Honestly, would you actually do something if it won't?" the shaggy brown-haired boy asked and tapped the side of his head. "That's right. Think about it."

"Yes, you really suffer from brain damage."

"Dude! Uncalled for and you know – " Todd began as he was prepared to yell at Jack, but Dustin cut him off wearing a grey shirt and blue shorts, voice in a bored tone because swimming in a fountain was actually pretty easy. Squabbling was useless, but it was something he had to live with.

"Can I go swim in the fountain now?"

And that what really brought the action of swimming in one of PCA's many fountains – penny-lined bottom, and all.

Result: Mr. Thatcher dragged him out, and dubbed him the "crazy halibut".

Consequence: The typical scolding from Zoey, and the promise not to have "anymore screw-ups". And the final slight smack on the butt that brought everything full circle.

Dustin's clothes hung to his skin, and his hair dripped in his eyes in a mess of damp dirty blonde, but he had done the dare.

Now, his sole task was to get rid of the pennies lodged strangely in his underwear.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, and I'm done. **

**Anyway, I'm off to work to work on the two oneshots I have on my 'to do' list. I don't feel like going into details, but just go there if you wanna know, but follow the deadlines to see what I'm going to do first. Look out for both of those tomorrow. I have a small Quogan plotbunny forming. But it's not for sure. **

**Review. And review thoroughly, please and thank you :) **

**Meanwhile enjoy this YouTube video:** www. youtube .com/watch?v=GVr7CyX-6dA **(remove the spaces). It's the source of inspiration behind one of the oneshots, I'm working on. I didn't make it, but this video is brilliant. I won't say anything, but it'll will have my brand of deep angst. **

**Later days. **

**-Erika**


	19. Maybe

**A/N: I'm taking the smallest study break to update this, because it's been a month. Here's drabble number nineteen. Not to pimp out my other stuff, I just put the first part to a rewrite of All Year Round. Check it out. **

**Disclaimer: No. **

* * *

**Timeframe: **set during Vince Is Back; the scene where Zoey and Quinn find out about Lola and Vince's relationship and then proceed to say that someone can't change from being an obnoxious bully so quickly. And then Quinn says, "Why don't you kiss your boyfriend some more?"

**Words: **609

**Couple(s): **Vince/Lola, with Quinn/Logan on the side.

**Inspiration: **I saw this episode on Friday and had to write something on it. I found it ironic for Zoey & Quinn – especially Quinn – to passing judgment on Lola for dating Vince. The thing that really struck a chord with me was they were practically saying that previously obnoxious people couldn't have another side to them and couldn't change enough to show society they had mistakes in the past but were decent people. I grew frustrated and wanted to put my hands through the television and shake Quinn senseless. After all, her boyfriend was no bully, but Logan covered obnoxious pretty well. In summary, Quinn contradicted herself. So, to address my frustration, I'm writing this.

* * *

**The Little Things In Between**

**Maybe**

So what if Lola was Vince Blake's girlfriend after just a couple days of him being back at PCA?

After a walk with Zoey and branching off to be alone, I started to break all of my thought processes down into rationalities – where I could really be analytical and think about the situation. She was my best friend, also like a sister to me and I knew I should have been happy for her. That would have been the sensible thing to do, rather than suggest that Lola had been placed under hypnosis.

I had experience on placing subjects under hypnosis, but I never did it for my own personal gain.

That would have been unethical for a scientific standpoint, and just plain bad.

My hypnosis theory did seem plausible – after all, she had the glazed over eyes with the faraway look in them, the smile on her face when she was excited and the dreamy voice. I refused to believe that our Lola, my best friend Lola, had taken a liking to the guy who beat up our closet guy friends so mercilessly with such malice intent.

Oh, and an ex-boyfriend that took up the circumference of a basketball hoop.

Let the record that I'm not bitter. Am I still hurt about that? Absolutely. Sometimes angry when little instances of seeing him with Br – I mean, trollop with the shirt way too small for a typical teenager girl at Sushi Rox flash through my head when I don't want them to? Definitely.

But am I surprisingly content and getting used to the idea of being Logan Reese's – no, the world isn't approaching an apocalypse – girlfriend? Yes.

Logically, I thought that maybe I should have never judged Lola for pursued a relationship with Vince Blake. Whether or not the whole change in him was a façade, I was still thinking. But it showed me one thing – that people could certainly change and strive to be good people.

I was witnessing it right in front of me.

I was watching Logan slowly go from this self-serving, look-out-for-myself, sometimes downright rude guy to the guy who was sweet and a gentleman even though we had to hide it from the rest of the world. He was still himself, and that led to us arguing – sometimes quite heatedly – but Logan did little quiet gestures that were kept from inquisitive stares.

Being a teenager was severely flawed sometimes, and I often wondered if we sought the approval of our peers because we were all naturally wired in the brain to hold ourselves to some high pedestal.

Or if we were just naturally crazy with the pituitary gland going amuck.

I had a building binder full of research on this because once again, my curiosity became too overwhelming and I succumbed to it.

That's totally beside the point.

The bottom line I simply couldn't digest the fact that Vince and Lola were a couple, even though I think people coming to realize that Logan and I were a couple would be something.

Maybe Zoey and I were actually not thinking when we went with and supported Logan and Michael wanting revenge, er, comeuppance.

Maybe I should've stopped analyzing like usual and just let things run like clockwork.

Maybe I should have found a way to actually accept Vince and the fact that he had truly changed, while keeping my reasons tightly under wraps while Logan and I pretended to argue and despise each other in the public eye.

Maybe a bigger perspective would have helped me see the Vince Blake situation objectively.

For once, I didn't know definitely.

* * *

**A/N: I'm kind of on the fence on how I did this, but I hope I did well enough. I just saw this episode on Friday, and this had been struck in my head ever since. I have a psychology textbook screaming at me so I'm going to tend to that. And I have the perfect, humor filled plotbunny for the February LJ challenge, and no limit so I can assure you guys it'll be long. I'm putting it together in my head at the moment. And there's a poll out now on the January challenge to see which entry who want to win, so VOTE VOTE VOTE! **

**And review. **

**-Erika **


	20. Actress

**A/N: Here's the twentieth drabble for "The Little Things…". It'll be short because I like it.**

**Disclaimer: No. Still not mine. Nothing wrong with wishing. **

* * *

**Timeline: **during _Quarantine_.

**Words: **442

**Couple(s):** one-sided, reflective Chase/Lola, mentions Chase/Zoey & Chase/Rebecca.

**Inspiration:** Because the Chase/Lola interaction in Quarantine was way too obvious to be ignored.

* * *

**The Little Things In Between **

**Actress**

"Hey, he's still asleep."

It was a day of being his girlfriend – give or take the number of hours – but you never really got over him. It was a quiet yet persistent resonance in the back of your mind, a small breath caught in your throat when his beautiful green eyes locked with yours for a short amount of time, just little glimpses. It was a thudding of your heart against your ribcage.

Luckily, you were too good of an actress to let your friends and the world see the contents you spent an entire summer burying, even more when he showed up with a new girlfriend. It made you happy for a little bit to see you and Zoey in the same position, but there was a major difference: you know you're on the outside looking in, and Zoey probably knows too, but is drowning in denial. You covered the contents of your heart so deeply, and you had started to believe that the feelings you had for this wonderful, sweet, funny and adorably goofy guy disappeared.

You watched Chase sleep longer than the rest of you. It was quick, so quick no one saw it because there was just relief in the room, but you watched him.

You watched him sleep, torso and limbs sprawled over a yellow bean bag while those green eyes remained closed, and his face had the most serene, placid look you had ever seen. Your façade of not really caring he was in love with one of your closest friends cracked in those short seconds. The corners of your glossed lips had no choice but to slowly go into a smile and then a grin, accompanied by a quiet giggle. Nobody could see your façade break even more than it already was, especially with the sleeping boy carrying your heart without his own knowledge. But he was actively pursuing Zoey's, and the fact made mentioned heart twisted, even though you were their biggest fan.

Oh, the irony.

You hoped one day in a twist of fate, he would realize that you were readily available, but until then your façade had to go up. Your façade of dating cute and available boys just had to be stronger and tougher than ever.

Discreetly chewing on your bottom lip, you waited for the curtain to be pulled up, and the show could go on.

Three.

"I never got over you, Chase."

Two.

"Can't you see me? I'm _right_ here."

One.

"I care about you. More than just a friend."

And then the spotlight fell.

After all, you were Lola Martinez, actress extraordinaire.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. I'm done with this drabble. I might do something Lisa-centric. I don't know. But there are ten of these things left. I've cut it down from 50 to 30 drabbles because I really want to close the book on this one, and get the feeling of accomplishment of completing something. Right now, my focus is on "All Year Round" and that Logan/Quinn/Vince triangle I have planned with a title and everything. That was inspired by my good friend Maddie (Heart of the Lullaby). Read her fic "Illusion & Lies" to get where the inspiration came from. **

**I just put out a new Quogan oneshot "Highway to Nowhere", so get that a read. I'd appreciate it. If you like Zogan, you can read "Attraction" as well. **

**Review while I currently fangirl over the awesomeness that is Sylar. If you're a Heroes fan, feel free to PM me, and we'll discuss the latest episode, yes? **

**-Erika**


	21. Grown Up

**A/N: Okay, school has given me the tiniest bit of relief, so I can stop the disappearing act I've put you guys through. Here's drabble number twenty-one. Aside from writing, I've decided to take a swing at making my own icons, since I found this really awesome tutorial, so we'll see how that works out in the next month or so. Anyway, enough of my blathering. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: No. It's not mine. I wish it was. But no. It's not mine. **

* * *

**Timeframe:** somewhere set in Senior Year – early October 2008.

**Words: **1,050

**Couple(s): **none; Zoey/Dustin sibling love.

**Inspiration: **Just because I wanted to dish out some sibling to sibling love.

* * *

**The Little Things In Between**

**Grown Up**

Zoey Brooks was completely amazed at the way her not-so-little brother was changing and growing.

For the first time in a long time, they were apart for the summer. While Zoey was working and spending time with her best-friend-turned-boyfriend, Dustin was going through puberty a lot. In Louisiana, her parents had told her that she probably wouldn't even be able to recognize him in the past months the siblings had been apart. Zoey had been warned by her parents, and no matter how prepared she was, she was still shocked regardless.

It astounded her nonetheless, and caused her to blink in shock, seeing that Dustin had had a growth spurt with his voice deepening slightly – it didn't really make much of a difference, but everyone noticed it – and his blonde hair developing in a dirty blond mop with the bangs casually falling into the brown eyes that remained the same.

Clad in a pink baby doll dress, and a flower in her dirty blonde tresses, she dropped her bags and ran in complete happiness and hugged her brother because she just missed him so much.

"Oh my God!" the teenager exclaimed, a full on grin taking on her features. She let go of the loose grasp on her younger brother and lightly ruffled his hair because it was force of habit. Dustin only offered a small smile, and lightly brushed the bangs out of his eyes. "Wow, you really changed. Mom wasn't kidding."

"Not by a lot. I still sound the same."

"No, you don't."

"Okay," the freshman answered, with a loose hug. "Maybe I don't. But I'm still the same. I'm just the same Dustin who's in high school now meaning you can't baby me anymore."

"You're lucky I'm still four inches taller than you," Zoey said, in mock offense before she softened, with a sigh and hugged her brother again. Maybe she didn't have to defend and protect him as much. "I really missed you, and wished you were with me in Hawaii."

"Yeah, and watch you and Chase act all couple-y. I'll pass, Zoe," he answered, with a slight harmless sarcasm as his arms remained loosely around his sister's waist in another looser hug. "But yeah, I missed you too."

Now, Dustin wasn't a middle schooler, but actually starting his freshman year, being thrust in the world of high school. The siblings were at Sushi Rox getting some quiet time in the well-known sushi hangout. While Zoey was already juggling an already busy class schedule and the craziness of college applications already glaring her in the face, Dustin was just trying to adjust into moving into a bigger dorm room. Jack was still his best bud and Todd was still on the verge of making Dustin want to hit him, and then rip his own hair in frustration.

But they had promised to hang out with each other, at least twice a week so the craziness in their separate lives didn't fully consume them. It was a way to keep Dustin and Zoey grounded, and this time, Dustin was mature enough not to lie about wanting to hang out with his sister alone, sometimes.

"So?" Zoey broke the nearly minute and a half silence. A conspiratorial smile grew on her face as she brought the glass to her lips before sitting it down on the table. The sizzling of a silver frying pan, and the familiar sound of Kazu busily chopped vegetables and raw fish was heard. "Any girls in your life?"

"Yes, Mom, Aunt Wendy, Grandma, Cousin Jamie and Brittany," the newly high school freshman listed, counting it on his fingers.

"Dustin!"

"Oh," he snapped his fingers in mock recognition. "And you, Zoey, my big sister who clearly won't pry in my life that much anymore. Or at all."

"I'm not gonna pry," Zoey assured, absentmindedly tapping a manicured nail against the wood of the dining. Gazing at his sister through his eyelashes, Dustin finally met his sister's eyes with skepticism and slight unbelief. It's not that he appreciated it because ultimately it came down to the face that Zoey really cared for him, but sometimes, Dustin just wanted his space. "I just…want to know."

He did have a girl in his life, but it was a sure thing. He wasn't even sure if the new girl that instantly caught his eye in homeroom, Olivia Larsden, was even officially his girlfriend yet. Dustin was confused even though there were times of doing homework together, laughing at things the average person wouldn't find funny, and the fact that Olivia was a deep thinker underneath the endearingly crazy exterior she had put up. He allowed the taste of strawberry kiwi to hit his tongue when he took the last drink of his fruit punch.

"Look," Zoey said, looking into her brother's eyes. "I know, I tend to hover and be overbearing, but ever since you were born, I've always protected you and made sure you were okay. It's just," a heavy sigh pushed past her glossed lips, the glass half-filled of the iced green tea long forgotten. Zoey allowed her gaze to wander, trying to group her thoughts together in the expanse of her pause. " – you're my baby brother."

"I'm not a kid anymore, Zoey."

"I know that now," the blonde quickly assured, shaking her head. "But I just had this sisterly need to want to protect you all the time. I'll learn to ease up a little bit because I was fourteen three years ago. You want your space so I'm sorry, kiddo," a gentle smile touched her lips.

Dustin remained silent and he smiled back, and nodded, "You're my big sister, and I know you hover because you care."

Zoey Brooks was really amazed at how grown up her not-so-little brother had grown up.

So, Zoey learned to allow him to scrape his knees a little bit, and Dustin learned to accept his newfound space, but he really did love his sister. A lot. And watch her back to return the favour.

"So, seriously, tell me about this girl in your life. I won't pry. Promise."

The blonde teenager sighed, feeling the beginnings of a blush, "Her name is Olivia, and she's in my homeroom class…"

* * *

**A/N: Okay. There it is. I hope you enjoy it, while I go to bed since I'm tired, really. Goodnight and leave your honest thoughts. I tried to get then in character enough. Nine more drabbles left everybody. Review my other stuff too if you like that. It seems I've been struck with a Choey plotbunny that kind of angsty and different, so I'll be warping canon some more because I'm on an angst kick. I've developed a thing for LJ, and as mentioned will be trying to make my own icons. It looks fun. **

**-Erika**


	22. Sorry

**A/N: Drabble twenty-two. Enjoy. I'm slowly getting my thing back. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. **

* * *

**Timeframe:** after _Anger Management_, after _Quinn Misses the Mark_, but before _Walk-A-Thon_.

**Words:** 461

**Couple(s):** no direct ones; Quinn/Logan when you squint.

**Inspiration:** Because I thought that this would be one of the exercises Logan would have to do for Anger Management classes.

* * *

**The Little Things In Between**

**Sorry**

1. I'm sorry I'm even doing this. But my dad's threatening to take my car away, and my mom is one of the few people who actually scare me. But it's STUPID!

2. I'm sorry I _still _pee out the window of my dorm room. In my defense, I'm half asleep and the bathroom's too far. It's my bladder, so shut up and deal with it.

3. I'm sorry I get a kick out of throwing pillows at Michael when he snores and mutters in his sleep. He should be lucky they're not rocks.

4. Sorry I told Lisa that Michael had mono – I actually paid attention because I heard the word _kissing_. And she didn't want to make out with him. But in my defense, HE'S the one who squeezed my Norwegian conditioner down the drain. But that was after I used his new toothbrush, and he broke my mirror. He KNOWS I like to look at myself. Ugh. And then JAMES just had to be the good guy. So, really I have nothing to be sorry about. Blame JAMES.

5. I am NOT sorry about my "road rage". I don't even have that. I just get really angry when people cut me off. I wouldn't have to swear at retards who clearly can't drive in English AND Italian if they just didn't cut me off. I don't care if anyone else gets cut off, just DON'T do it to ME! It's California, so no, I'm NOT sorry.

6. I'm sorry I used Lola's bra as a slingshot. She deserved that for many reasons. Like I was actually going to steal Quinn's and get my ass lasered. And I don't want to hear Zoey bitch, so she's out of the running for bra slingshots too.

7. Again, I'm NOT sorry for taking jabs at Mark Delfiggalo in PE. I'm kinda sorta sorry for lightly poking him with a stick when he passes out from PE when we run the track after ten minutes. I'm sorry because I'm being FORCED to be, okay? Anything I may do to him later…trust me, I really won't be sorry for. Hey, at least I'm honest.

8. I'm sorry Coco makes me want to kill myself just so I don't have to hear her bitch about Carl…again. I'm not sorry for writing that. I just needed something for my quite STUPID list.

9. I'm sorry for blowing three hundred thousand on a car, but it's a win-win. I got my license, and I'm driving it and looks amazing (duh) doing so.

10. I'm sorry I lied on the majority of this list. But I was told I had to just write. Not actually mean it. So, again…shut up and deal.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there's the twenty-second one. I had a story like this roughly two years ago, and it wasn't going anywhere so I deleted it. This is just an attempt at humour since I'm actually trying to get my motivation of writing back. It's been dwindling for a couple of weeks, infact. So, hopefully your encouraging feedback will help. I've got a tutorial to go to, and a long walk ahead of me. Later. **

**Review. **

**-Erika**

**PS. For you Life With Derek fans, if you saw Truman's Last Chance, PM me. We must talk about this episode definitely. **


	23. Punch Line

**A/N: Okay. Drabble 23 of The Little Things. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing wrong with wishing. But it's not my show. **

* * *

**Timeframe:** after _Walk-A-Thon_; the scene where Logan and Quinn ask Michael whether he knows they're dating or not, and Michael walks away laughing.

**Couple(s):** Michael/Lisa while Lisa reflects on Logan/Quinn and being one of two other people to know the Quogan secret. The other would be a person Logan would trust _wholeheartedly_. So, take a wild guess. You've met this person before.

**Words: **643

**Inspiration:** I like to think Lisa was the few people who actually knew about the Quogan secret relationship and both parties confided in her. I don't know, but yeah…I'm writing about that.

* * *

**The Little Things In Between**

**Punch Line**

If there was anyone who knew how to be funny, sweet and an all-around good guy with the best heart and a wonderful sense of humour, it was Michael. I wasn't just saying that because he was my boyfriend and I loved him dearly. Maybe there was a little girlfriend bias involved but Michael really was a sweet guy who reminded me of a huggable teddy bear. Currently, I was in my dorm studying when he came in with the largest smile on his face, laughing like he had heard the funniest joke ever. Of course, I was naturally a happy person and didn't angry that often about things, unless I was hurt, very annoyed or just really passionate about something – like music, my family despite how big it was, Michael, my faith and dance. I could defend myself pretty well, because I had three older brothers, and a younger sister, so both Lynn and I had to learn to hold our own when Lamar, Lance and Louie were up to their antics.

I was up for a joke, because I liked to laugh. But I really wasn't expecting this, and I felt the smallest twinge of guilt but he told me any way while I smiled encouragingly.

"And then Logan and Quinn were all serious and all, 'We're dating, and please don't tell because we like each other blah blah blah," my boyfriend explained to me, and then broke out laughing again. "Logan and Quinn? That's funnier than _Friday Night Live_, right Lil' Lisa?"

I really didn't mean to find out about them. It was just one of those days when I was running around campus, only greeting Michael with a smile and short kisses. I had a surprise English test, dance team practice and then some emergency choir meeting and I had to be there. I was just ready to fall asleep while wearing Michael's PCA hoodie (I kind of stole it and didn't get it back, but he let me keep it even though it was sort of big on him) and my many sweatpants for comfort.

And I saw them, while taking the shortcut.

And they were making out. Let me tell you, I really wasn't expecting that and I could only blink in shock for a while. Logan and Quinn. Quinn and Logan.

Wow. I was tired but I was surprised nonetheless.

The next day I was sworn to secrecy, and Logan attempted to bribe me with fifty dollars. I think that day I learned why so many people wanted to hit him in various places. So, that was my epiphany of the week, and I'm learning to have both Logan and Quinn confide in me. More Logan since we sit in the same row in Social Studies.

Oh, and Logan's gone so far as to protect himself and Quinn by licking one of the notes we were writing, so it would be smudged and spit-covered.

I didn't touch it, and neither did Mr. Reynolds. But that was his plan all along, so I hid my smile while trying to write the notes copied on the board.

I'm not the type of girl to get in the middle of things, but this was something I had done automatically by taking that shortcut because I was so exhausted and just couldn't take the long way.

I just hoped Logan and Quinn knew what they were doing. But I wished them good luck.

Sighing, I shrugged, answering Michael's question with a light smile, "Well, I wouldn't know. That's why you're the funny one, babe."

"So, you don't think I'm adorable either?"

"You happen to be very adorable, Michael."

I leaned in, and kissed him while I was slowly getting that I couldn't tell Michael I already knew the punch line to his 'joke'.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the second one in two days. I since to be on a roll, and I have a plotbunny I'm starting to write down. It'll be humorous, and involved school rivalries and James Bond like plans gone terribly wrong. **

**Review. **

**-Erika **


	24. Inheritance

**A/N: Here's another oneshot. I'm in a real good mood so yeah, here's drabble twenty-four. Six more to go, everybody. **

**Disclaimer: Uh-uh. Not mine.**

* * *

**Timeframe: **Senior Year – April 2009 nearing Logan's eighteenth birthday.

**Words: **1,260

**Couple(s):** no direct ones.

**Inspiration: **I wanted to explore the Italian side of Logan's family. Most authors usually just write about his father, and that's it – well, I can't generalize because there are a few who actually write about their own interpretations. So, kudos to that. But I wanted to write my own thing on it, and to be honest, this is just another excuse to bring Heather back. She's just really fun to write.

* * *

**The Little Things In Between**

**Inheritance**

My father was just one of the most complex individuals ever.

I loved him, but I also had to fear him because even though he wanted me, and my brothers to have the finer things in life, we also had to have a certain degree of fear for him. Paul and Brad already resented me because they believed that as the only girl, I was a princess groomed to have a silver platter in front of her with a silver spoon in my mouth. It was frustrating growing up with him because he was never home. I often heard my mom crying when she puts us to bed. Either that, or they will arguing. Loudly.

"Anthony, you can't continue to live like this and place three children on me!"

"Miranda," I heard my dad laugh through my walls. "Oh, so what would you like me to do?"

"You actually care what I say. That's something."

"Yes, I do care."

"Really, Anthony? Do you really?"

I lay awake, pressing my ear against the thin walls to catch my father's obvious sneer, "No, Miranda. I really could care less about whether you care or not. I can't love you as my wife, but I can respect you because you are the mother of my children."

"So," my mother's broken voice came, hushed and quietly angry. " – you don't love me?"

"No."

"Good," she paused, and I could picture her narrowing her eyes dangerously at my father, while he basically shrugged like it meant nothing to him. Maybe that's because it really didn't. "Because I could never love a cold, soulless man like you. I hope Paul, Heather and Bradley don't inherit that from you. Especially Heather."

At the time, I was only twelve while Paul was fifteen and Bradley was just nine years old, and didn't know what was going on. I was twelve with a mouthful of braces, awkward but I wasn't stupid. I knew what was going on. I'm still forty years old, and every so often I wonder why my mother emphasized me. She left my dad when I turned fourteen and moved to Florida.

Was I scared out of my mind sometimes? Yes. But I learned really fast that emotions and feelings took a backseat. We weren't abused or anything – but that was how things were. I got a kick out of pissing my brothers off to no end even into adulthood, but my dad had gone off the deep end with this idea.

"You," I laughed, in disbelief, bringing the glass of wine to my lips for a sip. No doubt the wine came from his precious wine cellar. " – senile, old man. Please explain to me what an eighteen-year-old is going to with a multi-million dollar fortune when you're dead."

He raised an eyebrow, smirk on his features before he brought a Cuban cigar to his lips and inhaled. He exhaled, making little smoke circles dance around in the air.

Paul and Bradley were going to come here to come here to the childhood house we all grew up in until we all moved out one by one. And then after dealing with my dad, I was next. I could defend myself and hold my own, but still, this "present" for Logan was absolutely insane – and not in the good way either. It's not like I had put one of my father's shiny revolvers to his head. Okay, I wouldn't put it past myself to do something like that. I wouldn't be surprised if I had to snap a few necks just to make sure Logan was okay. What do you want from me? I'm a parent, and a fiercely protective one at that. But even making my father give Logan this inheritance, instead of splitting it between the other six grandchildren he had was a sign that he was going senile.

That was too harsh – borderline evil – for my standards. Again, my nephews and nieces.

"I thought about that for a while," my father explained, reclining in his chair a little ad let out a self-satisfactory. This was going to be rich, I thought bitterly while taking it more of my wine and rolling my eyes. I must have done that in my head somewhere because he didn't notice. Or maybe not pretending was a fucking hoax. I didn't care anymore. My dad continued and I cursed myself for driving an hour and a half for this.

Underneath my own resentment, I loved him. I really did.

"So, a while, is actually code for just now. Nice."

I think at that minute, I realized why my mom really put emphasis on me. I realized that I had inherited all of my features from him. And I thought people were kidding when they'd say, "You really do have your father's eyes, dear."

"I love you enough to put up with your snippy, sarcastic ruse."

I deadpanned, "I'm touched, Father, but let's get to your motives, shall we? Now," I narrowed my eyes. That's the Mother Bear in me reacting. More than anything I was worried because money corrputs people. It really does have soul-sucking properties and my son was way too young to go through a transformation like that. I was really scared though, and it would litterally kill me if that happened. "Why Logan?"

"It's easy. Not only is Logan my oldest grandson, but he reminds me of myself. He's becoming a man, Heather. He knows what he wants. He's ambitious. And if there are no direct ways to make a goal happen, he carves himself a different avenue and gets there. I know what I'm doing. He's starting college in the fall, yes?"

"Yeah. He got admission into UC Berkeley."

I couldn't disagree there. Logan was ruthless in getting he wanted, whether it from me or his dad. I built up immunity to it, but he knew how to get to me and wear me down – it's a maternal thing, I'm guesssing.

"What's the catch, Father?"

"I'm a grandfather," he justified. "I'm allowed to spoil my grandchildren."

We looked at each other – eye to eye – for what felt like was an eternity, "What are the conditions?"

"You get to oversee the money until he turns twenty-one," Gaze nearing breaking, I saw my father's face soften in the least when he brought his hand to my cheek and stroked it softly. "You have a strength and resilience your brothers never could match. That's why I gave this to your child, and he bears my name. How could I not?" I think that was the closest thing to an admission of love. "You should have been born a boy."

And to think, I had this entire speech on how buying love was wrong, but I had to bite my tongue. Logan really did love his grandfather, and my dad obviously loved him just as much. It's true, I sort of named Logan after him.

I sighed, releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding when he kissed my cheek.

"Okay," I relented, and grabbed my purse. "You win. The money is mine for the next three years."

"Glad we understand each other," my father said with a smirk on his face. "Now, I have to finalize something because I have to give Logan a tangible present."

Again, I deadpanned, "You bought him an insanely expensive new car, didn't you?"

"I'm using the Grandparent Clause, Heather."

Fine. But if anything happened, I was going to sick my mother on him.

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy and review. Be honest. Time for bed. **

**-Erika**


	25. Reaction

**A/N: Here's drabble 25. I know I did one yesterday, but I just had this bolt of inspiration. So here it is. Some of it is dialogue and some of it isn't.**

**Disclaimer: Zoey 101 belongs to Dan Schneider. And that god-awful '1 Guy 1 Jar' video isn't mine either. Thank God. I'm taking the time to warn you NOT to watch that video. But if you're brave and go watch it on your own, then I told you so. But**_** if**_** you did – PM me your reaction. **

* * *

**Timeframe: **Senior Year

**Words: **544

**Couple(s): **none; just classic Chase/Michael best friendliness.

**Inspiration: **One of the funniest YouTube reaction videos to that awful, scarring video inspired this. And it's a new improved Chase and Michael Show with an iCarly twist to it. But this show is homier and laid back. So yeah, there's a slight crossover.

* * *

**The Little Things In Between**

**Reaction**

"What's good, world?!"

"This is the Chase and Michael Show doing a special morning show."

"I'm Michael, rocking the T.I T-shirt – "

" – and this is Chase, bonding with two people: caffeine and my best bud."

"Wait. Caffeine's a person?"

"Well, it should be."

"Hmmm. Thought provoking."

"Yes, it is. But what's even more provoking are the messages that have been sent by you guys. So, thank you. You guys rock to the max."

"And before we kick off the show, we have some shout-outs: Shout-out to our partners up in Seattle, iCarly. Big-ups to Carly, Freddie, and Sam. And Spencer, we dig your sculpture. Thank you, Quinn for running our site and doing the technical stuff."

"Because it's a fact: Giant yo-yos make the world go round. And the occasional giant mall cookie. Now, you will notice Logan's not in the room."

"Our boy is off at our surf meet against Bluffside, and his girl is off to cheer him on. So, if you're not crashin' dude, good luck!"

"Okay, now while you appreciate your message over our website, and they make us grin deliriously – "

"Yes, they do!" Michael jokingly affirmed with a grin, and two thumbs up. "Note extreme happiness."

"We've been getting a lot of message requested we watch something called 1 Guy 1 Jar. We already did a reaction video to 2 Girls one Cup a while ago. Apparently, you guys seem to get a kick out of seeing us scream, throw up, be disgusted or do all of the above at the same time. We've heard about this new one, but never actually seen it, but we'll do for you guys. So, here we are, about to watch 1 Guy 1 Jar."

"It's loading. Dude, should I be scared?"

"Maybe?"

…

"Oh my…oh, God, not again…"

"What is he doing? What is he – OH MY CLACKERS! HE'S SLIPPIN' THAT JAR UP HIS ASS!"

"Is that even LEGAL!?"

"No, no. Oh, God, Chase. Oh – Oh. My. God."

"Oh my God. The glass broke! Excuse my French, but the jar FUCKING broke!"

"This dude needs Jesus. Straight UP!"

"Here's a recap for you people fortunately not in this situation: some guy with too much time on his hands decided to use his, uh…rectum and anal area as an intestine grinder – Oh, God. You can hear it! Oh, for the love of –"

"HE'S PULLING THE GLASS OUT HIS ASS! Naw, man. This is fake! That is NOT BLOOD, MAN!"

"This is so illegal. Wrong. Wrong."

"Nope. Uh-uh. That's friggin' cranberry juice. That's dark red Kool-Aid! That may even be my grandma's drippin' barbecue sauce – SHIT!"

"The fact that this guy is so calm while glass scrapes against his insides and bleeding is just disturbing."

"OH HELL NAW! HOLY MOTHER OF CLACKER! WHY IS HE NOT DEAD?!"

"…"

"Oh, God. That was too long. I think I'm going to cry, man. Why? WHY?!"

"…"

…

"Now, it's really hard not to throw up while speaking, I'm going to go now take care of that."

"And I'm gonna go call my mama, and see the school therapist."

"I'm Chase – "

" – and they call me Michael."

"We'll be back when we're not so confused and traumatized. Goodbye Internet."

* * *

**A/N: Okay there you guys go. I hope it didn't confuse you as to was speaking. I hope it was in character as well. But seriously, don't go watch that video just because you're curious. Just no. Don't do it. You'll regret it. But again, if you ignore this warning and you go do it, then you're brave and I told you so. **

**Review while I sleep. Tell me what you thought. Please and thank you. I'm planning a new LJ entry for journal so people know I'm not dead or something. G'nite.**

**-Erika**

**PS. I just heard the most awesome news! Alexa Nikolas (Nicole) is going to be in one of my most favourite shows right now as Young Angela Petrelli in Heroes! And…and Matthew Underwood will be starring in a horror movie this year. I just heard about it just now, but I'm especially psyched to see Alexa in Heroes since I'm obsessed with that show now!**


	26. Sunrise & Sunset

**A/N: Here's drabble number twenty-six. I'm in a good mood. And I had a thing with texting. In other news, I'm planning to branch out into other fandoms. I've recently got into Y&R so I'll be dishing out oneshots for that. And maybe Life With Derek this summer, since that show is over but sill alive and kicking. So, you might see my face else.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. And I'm sad about it, okay?**

* * *

**Timeframe:** after the end of Chasing Zoey.

**Words: **317

**Couple(s):** Chase/Zoey.

**Inspiration:** Nothing really. This just popped out of nowhere. Pray that this drabble doesn't crash and burn, like I know it will. This is actually my shortest one. I just want to finish this story, but I don't want to botch it, know what I mean?

* * *

**The Little Things In Between**

**Sunrise & Sunset**

"It's really pretty."

Green eyes remain latched onto the canvas of colours blended in the Hawaiian sky and it just adds to the philosophy of stopping to appreciating nature. Feeling blonde hair rest against his shoulder, he lightly pressed his lips to it. A small sigh escapes her lips. There's just something about Hawaii that is so relaxing, giving off a relaxed nature. The outdoor dining area is beautiful with soft breeze weaving in and out, caressing.

"Yeah, Zoe. It really is," Chase replies, with a soft smile on his features. Times stops just for that split second as they watch the big ball of light 93 million miles away from Earth slowly rise in the Maui sky.

And then the reality of being a cabana girl, and a lifeguard appears.

Standing up, Chase takes Zoey's hand, gently pulling her up to her sandal clad feet.

"I don't want to work, but you know," he sighs, raking a hand through his famous bush, and shrugs. " – I gotta make sure nobody drowns."

"Oh," and in that affectionate way, Zoey ruffles his hair with a bright smile in her cabana girl uniform. "My aquatic hero. But I'm still allowed to call you Curly Sue."

"Since when?"

Zoey laughs, because there's that adorable thing Chase does with his eyebrow when he's confused.

"Since right now."

"Oh, that's mean of you. But lucky for you," Chase stops her glossed lips from forming that cute o-shape, and kisses her because honestly, he'll never get tired of that. She kisses him back and everything is where it's _supposed_ to be. "I like you. A lot."

"I like you too, Fuzzyhead."

"Hey, uh, wanna come back and watch the sunset?"

The blonde pecks his cheek, smile never leaving her face, "It's a date."

Chase and Zoey kiss one last time, before tackling another work day.

* * *

**A/N: Alright. I'm off to take a shower and hit the deck. You know what to do. It's called reviewing. Do it. Please and thank you. **

**-Erika**


	27. Bikini

**A/N: Here's the twenty-seventh drabble. It was the year anniversary of the series finale a couple days ago, and I thought "What the hell?" and dished out this drabble, er oneshot. Whatever, you wanna call it. On top on that, I have a Logan&Lisa friendship oneshot forming in my head. It's not definite, but you never know how inspiration works.**

* * *

**Timeframe: **after _Walk-A-Thon_ but before _Chasing Zoey_

**Words: **599

**Couple(s): **Quinn/Logan

**Inspiration:** Because I wanted to get into the mind of Logan. And I figure this is how he would think, especially when it comes to Quinn. I love getting into this character so much, it's not even healthy nor is it funny. Almost as much as I love Quinn. Innuendo galore! Hope you enjoy this, Haley!

* * *

**The Little Things In Between**

**Bikini**

The first time, Logan sees Quinn in that yellow, red polka dotted bikini and he finds himself staring a second too long and the witty comebacks delayed a little longer by _more_ seconds.

(He's really hoping her towel doesn't come off. Stupid fucking curves.)

-

The second time, Logan sees Quinn wear an orange bikini with a white floral pattern.

And holy crap, it should be wrong for this to be happening to him. Her brunette hair is a wet mess, the ending dripping off with the chlorinated water. Her towel is actually off and the curves are pretty blinding. Clear water trickles downward, effortlessly gliding over those curves (_hisownlittlesecret_) down her lean legs with her toes painting a quirky, bright shimmery orange colour.

Quinn looks him with those eyes of hers, dark and inviting – complete with _that_ smile on her lips.

He discreetly winks back, and holds back a smirk before time stops, and Lola drags Quinn away, arm in arm.

(Reason number 15 on how Lola Martinez ruins his life without realizing it. But her catching on is worse, so it's a lose-lose situation. And Logan Reese **hates** to lose.)

-

Ever since he started dating Quinn Pensky, a lot of things had been frequent: cold showers that he's completely used to now, purplish-reddish hickeys on his neck and a whole lot of dreams involving whipped cream, handcuffs she probably invents herself with the optional slinky black whip, but that's totally optional. Really. It is.

-

The third time, Logan has her small frame in his arms.

Quinn's bikini is his favourite shade of deep, rich red with a splash of gold.

And holy crap, it takes all of the restraint in the world not to pull that delicate dark red string that holds her top to her body. It's confined space in that little spot in the dark recesses on the backside of the pool building. Her slender fingers intertwine with his perfectly gelled hair. A smirk dances against his lips when there's the sounding of a shuddering breath in the back of her throat when he draws little patterns on that (_steepohsohot_) curve that breaks off at her hip. And she arches into his touch.

He pulls away, "Let's ditch."

Quinn contemplates it, biting her bottom lip before looking at him, "Okay, I guess I can change then," she smiles, and he's almost confused because since when mischief appear in her eyes? Her pale hand intertwines with his tanned one by the fingers. "But we're going to have to stay a while to avoid suspicion. At least, half an hour."

He's pouting. Because this is clearly not in Logan's favour.

"Why?"

Now, she's sighs exasperated with an eye roll behind her glasses, "Okay, what explanation can we possibly give if we were to sneak off at the time?"

"We could argue, duh. Isn't that what we always do?"

"It's getting harder, Logan. The secrecy, and the repercussions."

"Baby," he smirks, playfully, taking her hand again. He shrugs in that cocky, I'm-hot-shit kind of way. "I'm the better liar, Quinn."

"I think I'm capable of being deceptive as well, you know."

"Because you're dating the master."

Quinn hides a smile, and lightly slaps his bicep.

(He won't admit it, but it's getting harder for him too – right, the secrecy. Logan totally meant the whole secrecy thing. Not the fact that he's going to have to visualize things that really turn him off. His body _clearly_ doesn't listen when it comes to Quinn.

Not anymore. But for once, Logan doesn't mind.)

* * *

**A/N: Okay, here's drabble twenty-seven. I hope you guys enjoy this, but I really write this with one person in mind. So, yeah. I have nothing to say besides the fact that I'm halfway done the sequel of Guidance. Well, the first chapter BUT I will be previewing it on my LJ in June. I'm hoping for June, but I do have a life outside this site, and life has me in a cyclone right now. I'm going to just focus on this story, and finishing before doing anything else. **

**Review, kids. **

**Feel free to message me on here or LJ if there's anything else you feel the need to address. **

**-Erika**


	28. A Phone Call Away

**A/N: I'm in a good mood, and I'm up for some Misa. I'm feelin' accomplished because I got a MONSTER paper out of the way. There's the dark cloud of finals – but I'm all happy smiley. So enjoy. Next oneshot will be Vince/Lola because I just realized that there hasn't been a oneshot with them throughout the entire series, so I want to throw one in there somewhere. **

**Disclaimer: Nah. **

* * *

**Timeframe: **summer vacation before Senior Year; Lisa is in Houston, while Michael is in Atlanta.

**Words: **457

**Couple(s): **Michael/Lisa

**Inspiration: **_Hey There Delilah_, Plain White T's and _Kiss Me Thru The Phone_, Soulja Boy f. Sammie.

* * *

**The Little Things In Better**

**A Phone Call Away**

Michael loves the city, and he loves Atlanta even more.

But his heart is in Houston.

And he finds himself missing his Lil' Lisa like a syndrome. It's a good kind of syndrome – and Michael really doesn't really want to be cured. The August Atlanta sun is going lower over the beautiful skyline. He thinks about her even though there are two states – Alabama and Louisiana – between him and her.

Sighing with a small smile adorning on his phone, he dials her number and it's ringing.

It's ringing and for every ring, his heart beats a little harder and little faster –

"Michael! I was just thinking about you!" Her voice is all bright and bubbly, and she's smiling that smile that _still_ can make him weak in the knees.

"Well," he grins and laughs, while collapsing on his bed. "Don't worry. I was thinking about you too. A lot."

"Oh, then I'm glad I don't have to worry," Lisa's voice is soft, and comforting. "I can't wait to see you in September, Michael."

Michael can't wait to see her, and just catch on those two months. He can't wait to just feel her and wrap her arms and experience the sensation of her lips against his.

"I'm counting down the days, Lil' Lisa."

Lisa smiles on the other end, balancing the cordless between the ear and her shoulder, "Aw, you're sweet. Exactly why I love you."

Michael smiles, "I love you too, and the moment I see you, I'm going to kiss you. Don't try and stop me, you know."

"Now, why would I do that?" Lisa replies, carefully filling her nails evenly. A soft smile takes over her face freshly rubs in moisturizer. "I really wouldn't mind it. Look, I'm going to go to bed early because I'm heading down to Dallas early tomorrow morning for a family reunion, okay?"

"I guess I let you get your beauty sleep, even though you don't need it," he sighs and lightly kisses the phone. "Sweet dreams."

"I'm sending you a two border kiss to tide you over, babe."

"Oh, I got it," Michael says with a nod, and pats his chest in the heart area. "It got me. Right in the heart area."

"Good," Lisa answered with a sleepy smile, stifling a yawn. "I love you."

"Love you too."

And then the sweet sound of a dial tone when Michael rests the phone on his night table, right next to the framed photo of their prom picture – Michael wraps his arms around her from behind, sharing bright smiles with each other and oblivious to the obvious camera.

Michael is in Atlanta, but his heart is just one call away.

* * *

**A/N: Here's drabble twenty-eight. Two to go, everybody. I'm actually writing out the Vola one, because I just realized that I don't have a Vola-centric one yet. So, that's coming. It's called "Cheerleader", and the least one will be a valedictorian speech called "Sunset". Look out for those two. **

**-Erika**


	29. Cheerleader

**A/N: Here's the next to last drabble of The Little Things. Enjoy. And to my fellow Canadians, happy Victoria Day weekend! In other Erika related news, my subconscious seems to leak out Zoey 101 related dreams as of late, and my mind has actually been elsewhere to be honest. My dream today consisted of Michael, Zoey and I linking arms while running down a yellow brick road, hanging out with Logan at my university campus while pondering 'Wtf?' and snacking on a boatload of pudding. I don't normally eating pudding anyway, so that tripped me out and the most disturbing: Coco ate my right shoe, thinking it was genetically engineered ravioli. –sigh- There's more to expand on in the forums. Ack! I'll shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: Dan actually called me and gave the show to me. Really. He told me he wanted to bring Zoey 101 back but he was too busy with iCarly, and his Victoria Justice show to juggle it. So, he found some writers to write with me, let me chill with the actors, gave me a crew AND gave me the title of creator/writer. I told him he was the man, hugged him, and I was pumped to see my name of the opening credits of season five and then…I woke up and realized it was all just a dream. Shit.**

* * *

**Timeframe: **Senior Year – first football game of the season.

**Words: **617

**Couple(s):** Lola/Vince mainly.

**Inspiration:** Because for some odd reason, I'm just in a pro-Vola mood. Even though, this ship isn't widely popular, there are so many ways to take this couple. And someone like me appreciates that.

* * *

**The Little Things In Between**

**Cheerleader**

"Hey hot stuff."

"Hey beautiful," Vince replied, kissing his girlfriend of nearly five months. Lola pulled away, and twirled, striking a pose in that endearingly dramatic, spunky way he found futile to resist.

"You like?"

"Hmm. My incredible sexy girlfriend cheering for me while wearing my jersey?" he pretended to think, and broke out into a soft smile, enveloping her small frame by her waist. "Yeah. I love it. You're my little good luck charm."

Lola stared into his eyes, and beamed brightly and she hugged them, despite the padding underneath. She really did look cute in one of his number 16 jersey with BLAKE on the back.

"Well, in that case," Lola replies, flirtatiously. "I'll be at my favourite spot. Front and center."

Vince was about to go in for another kiss when the distinct yelling of Coach Keller stopped him in his tracks and he groaned. He could hear the marching band, starting and the cheerleaders cheering in unison, complete with tight choreography. But he would look out in the stands, and see her cheering her little heart, and it would motivate him and give him the drive and score a couple touchdowns.

"Oh, the responsibility of being captain…"

"I'll cheer for you, sweetie," Lola said, taking his hand. "But if I lose my voice, you gotta stay with me and skip practice."

"Am I being kidnapped before anything even happens?" Vice joked, with a laugh.

"Yes," the actress nodded, with a smile to match.

"In that case, I'd stay with you even if you didn't lose your voice, Lola," and he took her little hands in his, and brushed his lips against her soft knuckles. "I like you too much."

"I like you too, Vince."

Lola gave him one more kiss for good luck, before Quinn in Logan's jersey appeared, made a good-natured joke about the Jaws of Life, and dragged her best friend to Lisa who was saving seats for them.

Through his purple helmet, Vince Blake saw it all – the entire student body cheering and watching the game about to start gingerly, the marching band drumming low and going into some high crescendo. He gazed into the stands, his eye catching Lisa and Quinn with Logan and Michael's jerseys, respectively, Chase and Zoey splitting green grapes and Blix, and though, he didn't know them too well, he was indifferent in seeing James and Rebecca sitting closely together while sharing a blanket between them. She rested her head on his shoulder, and James didn't seem to mind it.

And he saw _her_.

His girlfriend cheering like her life depended on it, and he almost wanted to laugh when she blew a kiss in his direction.

"You can do it, Vince!"

His adrenaline started pumping when it reached him, he sighed and got into formation for PCA's first play against the SBI Academy Sharks.

It all happened in a blur, and then he felt himself stopping the spiraling football out of mid-air and Vince started to propel forward. He pumped his legs, faster and harder with every heartbeat in his chest, dodging and weaving.

"Vince Blake is a machine!" Jeremiah Trottman exclaimed.

"That's my man out there!"

"Holy cheese! He's running, folks. Blazing down that field, passing the thirty yard line, the twenty, the ten…and yes, Vince Blake had scored the first touchdown for the PCA Stingrays!"

Vince saw Lola grin from ear to ear because she was so proud of him.

The cheerleaders broke out into a cheer for him, spelling out his name.

Vince didn't really care it for too much because he had Lola by his side, and that was more than enough for him.

* * *

**A/N: And here's the 29th one. I actually thought this one was cute. I'm going to shower, find a snack and then scribble down the last one. **

**You know the drill, kids. **

**Review while the series comes to a close. **

**-Erika**


	30. Appreciation

**A/N: Okay, last oneshot. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Even after thirty oneshots, this show still isn't of my creation. That belongs to Dan Schneider. **

* * *

**Timeframe: **beforegraduation– mid May 2009**.**

**Words: **1,248

**Couple(s): **reflective Quinn-centric with canon couples; friendship between six main characters.

**Inspiration: **Nothing really. But I do like writing Quinn the best, and apparently, I do her the best. Because I perceived Quinn as thoroughly observant, I like to think she has journals and journals of Quinnventions, observations and just her thoughts and feelings. And she writes _everything_ down. Lol.

* * *

**The Little Things In Between**

**Appreciation**

_Observation Log Entry #682_

As I sit here reflecting and writing about what to put in my valedictorian speech (which still shocks me to say the least, because I had really predicted that Zoey would achieve that title over me. Zoey hugged me and laughed, "Oh well. At least, it wasn't Firewire, right?") for our impending graduation, I find that task almost daunting and surreal. How do I even begin to compile the best years of my life on cue cards? It's not so much the logistics of it (Fact #1: I have an IQ of 177. Fact #2: I'm going to be involved in a research program at the University of Washington that lasts all of July. I can't wait! Fact #3: I'm heading to Stanford to study medicine, and specialize in neurology.) So, I can handle the logistics. It's the sentimental aspect of it. I look at them – Zoey, Chase, Michael, Lola, Logan (emphasis on him for QUITE obvious reasons) and even Dustin – and come to the conclusion that no amount of groundbreaking science could ever replace these friendships I'm sure will be life-long.

Oh, if only you weren't a book. Then I could actually talk to you instead of writing my scientific thought processes and the non-scientific ones that equally matter. I glance over at my yearbook – all of the memories, the superlatives and the signatures littered on the back pages. Even Lola and Logan's squabbling through writing amused me. I like to think their arguments are a translation of civilized dialogue.

As Archimedes said, thousands of years before, "EUREKA!"

I have been struck with a new Quinnvention idea. Hmm, I will definitely write down the prototype idea much later when I'm through with this entry.

I will treasure the friendships I made here.

I look out at the quad where Logan and Lola are arguing heatedly over one of the many views they clash on. They're doing a musical (singing and dancing completed) together and they're both leads…and play each other's love interest. I'm fine with it because Lola's like my sister – my reassurance that they're acting:

"Next time, try to actually set me up right for that _easy_ twirl!"

"Pretty hard when you have two left feet **and** another invisible foot!"

"Oh, really?" Lola smiles, but I know her well-enough that her glare would peel paint. "Then why don't you bend over and let me use my invisible foot to kick your ass!"

"You wish!"

"You have no idea. Irritate me on stage, and it just might come true!"

And then I left to sigh to myself, and intervene. She's my best friend. He's my boyfriend.

But I love them.

I appreciate Zoey's leadership and her nurturing, motherly nature. I appreciate Chase's quirkiness, and the fact that he's so artsy and creative. I don't think I'll ever meet anyone with bushy hair like his again. His relationship with Zoey to get to the relationship it is has been a journey. Michael is genuinely funny. I appreciate his attempt to make his laugh, and sometimes he really does. When the joke doesn't involve inaccuracies, I'm all up for a laugh. Michael also has culinary aptitude. It's not bad appreciating that as well.

Ah, Lola.

I can't exactly pinpoint when we became friends but I think it was around the end of ninth grade. It was at the end of ninth, I think, when Zoey and Nicole were getting closer and already established themselves as best friends, and Lola and I just clicked. When we did Gender Defenders at Logan's house for Spring Break. We were both of offbeat (well, to everyone) in our own ways, and I can't explain but she really is my sister. Sometimes, I wonder how anyone could put up with me. Nothing my Quinnventions are exactly dangerous, but if there's anyone that has put up with my Quinnventions and the kinks I have yet to work out it's her.

Lola's my best friend, and I wouldn't trade that for anything. She texted me because she's up for lying in the hammock again. Right after I'm done with writing in you, I'll answer.

Lola's known me well to know that I'll most definitely join her.

And then Dustin.

Puberty was inevitable to happen, but it still surprised me when a slightly, taller, lanky blond boy trailed right behind Zoey. Wow, the pituitary gland really went to work. It was Dustin starting ninth grade. I hugged him tightly regardless and I owe since he did help with me my earlier Quinnventions years ago. Sometimes, Zoey's look of disdain did plague me but nothing should get in the way of progress. He lived, right? I'll miss him, and tenth grade will be an adventure. I wonder if he's still seeing that delinquent, Claire girl (she's been to reform school twice – in two different states!) behind Zoey's back.

Yeah.

I'm bracing for Zoey's wrath – and I feel for Chase because he'll have most of it displaced on him.

But Dustin and Claire is kind of a cute couple.

There are so many things I could say about Logan. There was a time where I thought I was going to date Mark forever and we were going to get married – and then honeymoon at the Smithsonian. Apparently, that didn't happen, but I've come to realize that nothing is set in stone. I was never a believer in Fate, but for once I was proven wrong. I wonder what would have happen if Logan didn't stop his Jet-X by that bench that perpetuated this – this relationship that has been through ups and downs like any other couple obviously.

I wonder what would have happened if he had just behaved in that typically insensitive way but instead I saw this different side to him. I will never forget that look of worry he gave him, and the flicker of caring. Logan doesn't let him forget it, and I don't think I would want to. He accepts my flaws and my quirks, as I do for him. Sure, he doesn't change at all, but it's little gestures like running his fingertips over the curve of my bare shoulder when his arm is around mine. It's when he makes me laugh at something just between us. It's when he kisses me softly when no one's looking, but he kisses me with everything when everyone is looking. If I wasn't holding his hand when he did that, he would have flipped everyone the bird in his own way.

"You know. Underneath your tough exterior, you're soft goo, Logan."

"Yeah, well," Logan playfully rolled his eyes and smirked before pressing his lips to mine. "Don't spread that around."

It's not going to be like PCA. And the six of us are all going to different colleges, some out of state but we'll make it work.

I find it cute that Logan knows the distance between Stanford and UC Berkeley.

It's simple but true.

I love him. Very much.

And the way he's attempting to read over my shoulder while planting a kiss on my cheek from behind, I have no doubt in my mind that the feelings mutual.

My gaze sweeps over the wide expanse that is PCA and have an overwhelming sense of gratitude and appreciation.

I know exactly what to put in my speech for gratitude. I'm riding on a wave of clarity.

-Quinn

PS. More observation logs definitely to come :)

* * *

**A/N: Finally, this series can come to a close. I put more Quogan than intended. Sorry about that but I couldn't help it. Thanks for the reviewing and the messages. I wasn't expecting this to be over when I published this last summer. But it is over and I feel a sense of accomplishment. I have a boatload of oneshots coming for Zoey 101 and other fandoms since I've latched on to other shows. That's life, right? **

**Anyway, this is the last oneshot so review and make it count. Like Quinn, I'll appreciate it. Right now, I'm laughing over something called Scarlett Takes A Tumble. YouTube it while I catch my breath and stop my sides from bursting. Lol.**

**-Erika**


End file.
